Big Bang Penny and Leonard
by arismommy11
Summary: Leonard and Penny are ready to celebrate Halloween 2018 with a big bang. But things take a huge turn on their life that they are not quite ready for.
1. chapter 1

**_I love the Big Bang Theory and I read it might be awhile until they do any more pregnancy story lines. But this story has been in my head for awhile and also been awhile since I wrote fan fic. There is some language in this story. here is my take on Season 12. I dont own TBBT._**

Chapter 1:

It was close to Halloween 2018 and the last few days as Leonard was getting excited because Penny finally gave in and wanted to a couple costume. She finally agreed on Woody and Bo Peep. But the one thing Leonard was worried about was for the past few days Penny was feeling ill. The first three days he decided to stay home with her, to take care of her. He hated that she was sick and weak. Finally on the fourth day without her trying to kill him, Leonard went back to work. The only way he agreed because Penny decided to go back to work because she was feeling a little better and also to get Leonard off her back.

Penny loved Leonard but him being too worried got on her last nerve. The first few days were nice. Leonard would hold her hair when she was sick to her stomach and couldnt hold any thing down. Then would draw her warm bathes and make sure she tried to drink seltzer water and eat saltine crackers. But by the third day he was constantly bugging her to go see a doctor. And when he went to even touch her back to rub it, she became irrtated instantly. She knew something was off so she agreed to go see a doctor after work on that Thursday, even though she lied to Leonard about feeling better. But she would try make it through a day of work. If it got to bad, she would go home but would make sure she wouldnt tell Leonard right away.

Penny had made it through noon and was about to go to Bernadettes' office for lunch. Suddenly she felt very ill again. She walked in when Bernadette saw how pale she was. "Oh my gosh Penny, sit down." Penny looked up and saw how worried Bernadette was. "Nah Im fine, I could just be hungry." A lie Penny thought. " Thats bull crap Penny, sit down now before you faint on me. I might be small but I can take you down farm girl." Penny walked over and sat in one of the office chairs because as weak as she felt she knew Bernedette wasnt lying.

Penny sat there for a moment with her eyes closed when she heard Bernadette speak to her. " Here ya go Penny, they are pills to take away your nausea." Penny opened one eye and frowned. "Its not one of our medications is it?" Bernadette chuckled, " Hell no, i wouldnt do that to ya." Penny smiled, "Okay good." She took the pills from Bernadette's hand and took them with a drink of water. Once she was done, she looked up at Bernadette and to see she still had that worried look on her face. " Bernadette, dont give me that look. Leonard has been giving me that same look for the past few days and its quite annoying." Bernadette grabbed her office chair and wheeled it over to Penny, "Well dont get mad at me on about what about to say. But have you been to the doctor yet?" Penny shook her head. "Okay, do you get sick often?" Penny shook her head again, "The last time I was this sick was when Leonard and I was about to celebrate our first Valentines together. Why do you feel like you need to ask these questions?" Penny was getting irrtated which rarley happens when she is around Bernadette or Amy. "Okay sorry, its just maybe you could be pregnant, if so I got you a pregnancy test why I ran to CVS to get those pills and water for ya." Penny felt shocked, of course she never thought that. Her and Leonard were not ready but they were not completely playing it safe. Then reality set in. She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She then felt worse than she did before.

About five weeks ago Leonard and her celebrated their third Anniversary and they made sure they didnt forget it this time around. Leonard really wanted to be romance ninja again and surprised Penny for their Anniversary. She knew he had something up his sleeve but wouldnt budge on any hints. Their friends did not even know what he had planned. She even convinved Sheldon to bug Leonard on what he had planned because she knew Sheldon couldnt keep a secert. But nothing worked. Finally two weeks before their anniversary, Leonard asked Penny to take two vacation days. Which she did and as the night before came, she and Leonard were packed for four days. As they drove up to the mountians, she saw a small cabin. Then she found out he rented for their anniversary. It didn't turn out to be perfect. Leonard burnt his finger trying to light the fire place and Penny was glad there was a first aid kit in the cabin. After breakfast the next morning, Penny was going to teach Leonard how to fish and some how got his line and hook caught in her hair. Then were chased by a black bear back to their cabin and ate all their fish. It almost came to a end because both were on edge and were at each other throats. It was then in their heat of an agruement sparked into a heat of passion. A heat of passion that lasted a good two days. Penny and Leonard left that cabin with some new good memories and not so bad.

"Penny...Penny...Penny..." Bernadette was taping on her shoulder as Penny opened her eyes seeing her friend smiling at her. "Stop smiling and hand me the damn test." Penny got up and took the pregnancy test from a still smiling Bernadette and headed towards the nearest bathroom and would have to wait the two longest minutes of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was at work but he couldn't pay attention that much. He had to cancel classes for his grad students for the day. Only thing on his mind was Penny. He knew something was wrong. At lunch Howard was talking about Halley and Micheal and how Raj and his new girlfriend couldn't wait to babysit them. Sheldon was rambling on how marriage was still different than dating and still couldn't understand why Amy wanted more coitus than before.

Leonard was completely worried, but was trying his hardest not to show it until Raj got his attention, "Hey Leonard, you seem like you are far far away." Leonard shook his head, "Sorry guys," Leonard said as he stood up. "I'm just going to go home and wait for Penny to get to get there." All three friends looked up at him confused but Leonard was already walking away.

Leonard was back at his lab grabbing all his things when his phone dinged with a text messge. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was from Penny. ' _Hey, Sweetie, I'm on my way home. Please come home so we can talk.'_ Great... Leonard thought, now something had to be really wrong. Her being sick had put them both on edge. Few weeks before that they got in a huge fight because they had plans for date night and Leonard had to stay late for work, which Penny got uspset over. But he got done sooner than he thought and text Penny not to cancel their date. But few minutes later she texted back saying she was already out with Amy and Bernedette. Now he was upset. Which led them both into an argument. A few hours later they were better and made up. So Leonard was sure they were fine. Leonard finally texted Penny back, _'I could not work all day. Today just was a bad day. I know you don't want to hear it but yes I was worried about you all day. I will be home soon. Love you!'_ Okay that last part was a little too mushy but he wanted her to know. Also he knew Penny loved it when he was cheesy romantic. His phone dinged again, _' Damn you, why do you have to be so cheesy and cute at the same time. My damn weakness to make me love you even more. And once we talk I'm hoping all your worries will go away. Love you back Dr_ _. Hofstadter!'_ Yep she just topped him. Which only made him smile for the first time today.

... Back at their apartment, Penny was pacing back and forth. She was on shock and kind of upset. But she seeing Leonard and telling him would make things better, she'd hoped.

Bernadette diffently did not make things better. After waiting for those long two minutes. She read the test, opened the door seeing Bernedette standing in front of the door so no one would bother her. Which she was greatful until she showed the test to Bernadette. She was smiling even bigger. Penny just frowned at her. "Will you quit smiling?" All her friend could chuckle, "Nope! because this time it is not me! It's you and now you have to feel the pain!!!" All Penny could do was shake her head and smile. Her friend could be so morbid yet funny at the same time. Which would always lighten the mood. It was a weird way to love her friend. Penny really would not what to do with out her or Amy. They both became her best friends over the years. Yes Amy was her bestie but Bernadette was right up there with Amy.

Penny drew out of her daize when she heard the door unlock, while sitting on the bar stool rubbing her hands against her sweat pants. She heard the door open and looked up to see Leonard walk through. As he put his keys in the bowl and shut the door all Penny could do was rush over and throw her arms around Leonards neck and kiss his lips firmly.

Leonard just shrugged his shoulders as he slowly walked him and Penny over to the sofa still holding her by the waist and lips still connected. He guided them both to sit down and had enough strength to let go of Penny and her lips. It was a few seconds staring at each other before Leonard said anything. He took Pennys' hand into his as he looked at his wife seeing that she had been crying. Finally he spoke. "Okay, whatever is going on I can handle it." Penny took a deep breath, "I was at work feeling fine until about lunch time. I was going to have lunch with Bernadette when I felt like I was going to faint. She made me sit down and rest for awhile...Okay I will get to the point." Penny knew she had to tell him soon, because he was giving her those sad brown puppy eyes and she was feeling a little turned on which she had not felt in the past few weeks. "Leonard, we... I mean... I'm pregnant...say something?" Leonard was lost in her words. He could tell she was nervous and scared just by the tone of her voice but she was pregnant. He was going to be a dad and she was going to be a mom. He had to look away just for a few seconds. He felt tears forming. He felt happy and scared at the same time. He looked back at Penny. Crap... by the look on her face she was getting mad at him. Then she let go and got to her feet. " Damit Leonard I tell you I'm pregnant and you cant say a damn word except UMM! Really!" Leonard snapped out of it mot realizing he said "UMM" and got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Penny's waist as she tried to push him away. "Penny stop and look at me." Penny did as he said. So Leonard continued. " Penny, I'm overwhelmed with the news but I couldn't be happier and scared at the same time, but like I said when were engaged I want to hold your hand through this together. Because I know you are feeling the same. And if we do this together just like our marriage we will make it. Are we going to feel like we are going to make mistakes? Yes, but we will make it. We will figure it out."

Penny was in full blown tears. Damn her husband. He always made things better when there were doubts. She was so lucky to have married him and had that other chance to be with him. Today she couldn't imagian telling him no going on a date with long tome ago, both times. Now they have been married for three years and now a baby on the way. Leonard just pulled her in and held her tighter, as she did the same. After a few, Leonard pulled away just enough to look at her. He gave her a small smile. Penny couldn't help but smile back. "How about you sit on the couch while I make home made chicken noodle soup?" Penny only nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Leonard helped her sit down as she watched him walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner. After a few minutes watching him she decided to turn on the tv and watch 'Yes to the Dress', Penny grabbed the afgan behind her and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. 3

Chapter 3.

The following days Leonard and Penny decided to work from home. Penny would have sales over video chat while Leonard tried to figure out the missing conclusion to dark matter on his wipe board and computer. That way if Penny started feeling ill or just needed a reminder that things would be okay, Leonard was right there. But he also gave Penny her space when she needed it.

Once Saturday evening rolled around, it was group night at Penny and Leonards' apartment. Tonight they were meeting Raj's new girlfriend, Mallory. Penny and Leonard decided to keep their news a secert until they were past the first trimester and keep their focus on Raj and Mallory. But a couple days before, Penny called Bernadette to make sure she had not told Howard. Which she had not even though it was driving her crazy keeping such a big secert.

Penny was glad she was starting to get her appetite back but certian food smells made her sick to her stomach. She was glad the gang decided just to order sandwhiches and salads. Penny was certian Sheldon was going to suspicious since she would not being drinking wine tonight. "Hey if he notices anything strange we just tell him you are trying to cut down, I mean you can pull it off since you use to be an actress." Penny gave him an evil look, "Use to be, I could still be an actress if I wanted to." Leonard gave her a confusing look. Penny did the same look back, " You and your stupid eyebrows shut up!" Leonard chuckled as Penny walked away and plopped in the big arm chair with arms crossed. Leonard put his head down and went over to Penny. "Look," Penny looked up to her husband as he started to kneel down in front of her. "If you really miss acting that much I support you if you want to go back to acting classes." Penny looked at him and took a deep breath. "I dont know why I got upset. I know I don't I love my job but its helped us both and helped me get out of debt. But there is still a small part of me who misses acting." By this time Leonard got up and sat next to Penny on the arm chair. "Okay, how about you keep your job until it gets closer to your maternity leave and if you want to start up acting classes again after the baby is born, I fully support you." Penny sat in silence for a minute and looked over to her husband, "I really like that idea. I mean if you think I still have a chance. There has been quite a few actress that started a later career already had kids." Leonard nodded, "See there you go. And it shouldn't matter if I think that you still have a chance, you need to believe that." Penny closed her eyes and smiled.

There went Leonard being all nerdy cute again. " Damit Leonard, why do have turn me on being so cheesy romantic on me again. If our friends weren't coming over I would take you in out bedroom and have my way with you." Leonard gave her the biggest smile ever. "Well there is time to..." Penny smiled back at him, "No..." Leonard was trying not to loose it, "But..." Penny was going to make sure she got the last word on this one, "I said no. But if they leave early we might... Thats if I am still in the mood." Penny got up and put her hand on his inner leg as she heard him take high pitch breath, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Leonard hung his head low again, his wife could always be a pure vixon and he loved it. But he got up and followed his wife to the kitchen to help finish serve up plates right before their friends showed up.

No longer than five minutes later, Sheldon and Amy were the first to arrive. Sheldon was ranting how Kripke got the new Sting Theory grant over him. Leonard decided to talk Sheldon down while Amy went over to Penny to help her. "Hey Bestie!" Amy always made Penny smiled when she called her nick name. "Hey Amy, so seem like you got your hands full this evening?" Amy rolled her eys, "Sometimes I wonder why you guys let me get married to him. But what can I do. Hmm I love that tall handsome man." Penny only smiled on how strange Amy and Sheldon could be but she loved them anyway.

Before she could enjoy her thought, her attention was to the door as were everyone else. Eveyone could hear Bernadette yelling at Howard about something keeping his mouth shut. That was when Penny and Leonard stared at each other in panic. Penny was hoping Bernadette did not blab to her very odd ball husband. But she knew the answer when they walked in the door and Howard went over to Leonard saying, "You dog you!" and Leonard throwing his head back with annoyed tone, "Oh God!" Penny just stared at Bernadette with anger and annoyance.

Bernadette was trying to tell Penny and Leonard sorry because Howard begged it out of her. Then Amy and Sheldon were courious, well more Amy than Sheldon, what was going on. Leonard came to Penny's side and looked at each other and decided to announce the news. Penny went first, "Okay since Bernadette knew first and cant keep anything to herself, Leonard and I are pregnant." Amy was getting run over to Penny but Leonard stopped her. "Amy I know your excited, and the look on Sheldons face he already does not like this change, and Howard and Bernadette I can already tell you guys are excited for us because like Penny said she cant keep a secert..." Bernadette smiling big, "Thats right bitches, I knew first. Go suck on it! I dont care if I blabbed!" Penny was trying to hold in her laughter as Leonard shook his head and continued his statement. "As I was saying, due to our news we wanted to wait a while to anounce it. So Sheldon put that damn phone down and not say a thing to my mother." Sheldon gave Leonard his puppy dog look and slowly put his phone in his pocket and sat in his spot, looking like a kid that just got caught his hand in the cookie jar. "So we are not telling anyone else until we have passed our first trimester. Well we will tell Raj later tonight. But tonight we are here to focus on Raj and his new girlfriend." Except for Sheldon, everyone else agreed to put all the focus on Raj and Mallory.

As Raj and Mallory arrived, every one sat down and enjoyed dinner. Mallory was a seismologist. Penny was a little confused what she did. But once Mallory explained it, she had to do with studing earthqaukes. Penny would have never guessed she to was a scientist because she seemed really down to earth and she was a farm girl from Indiana. At first Mallorys' studies where in meteorology, then changed her field when she moved to California. The group also found out that Mallory first was in San Francisco, but moved to Pasadena only a few months ago to take a job at Cal Tech and just one day ran into Raj at the planetarium after one of his shows. She was so impressed she was the one asked him out on a date. Penny thought she could really like her and only hoped Raj wouldn't be an idiot with this one.

As the night wound down, Leonard pulled Raj to the side so it wouldn't ruin his night and told him the big news. Raj quietly came over to Penny and gave her a light hug and whispered, "Congratulations."

Once the food was cleaned up and everyone left, Penny and Leonard went over to the couch and sat down. Leonard put on Netflix and picked a show they both enjoyed. Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder while he grabbed the afgan and put it on both of their laps and enjoyed the rest of the evening peacefully. "Everything didn't go as planned but it was still an good dinner. And I really like Mallory. And keeping the baby news at a low conversation helped a lot." Leonard pulled a way a little to look at his wife. He was trying to figure out what she was saying. "Wait a minute, what are you saying about the baby?" Penny took a deep breath because Leonard was giving her the confused yet frustration look. "Fine, to be honest. Me being pregnant is scary. Knowing I'm going to have a baby is scary. But don't get me wrong. I love Halley and Michael but they are not ours. We weren't prepared for this baby yet. And the more we talk about this the more scared I get. I mean we have talked about having a baby a few times and yes we have had few pregnancy scares. But now its actually true it scares me." Leonard could believe what she was saying because he was scared too. But Penny had tears in eyes once more because of this baby...their baby. Leonard really didn't know what to say so he just held her as she cried on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Penny wiped her tears and looked straight at Leonard who remaind quite for some time. "Well do you got anything to say? Because this pregnancy turned me into the emotional one in the relationship now." Leonard smiled at her. "Not a whole lot. But Penny I'm scared too. I was not raised in the most loving home as you know. But with you I can't wait to be the best dad I can be in the world and show this baby all the love we can give to him or her." For the first time Penny looked down with Leonard's hand on her stomach and reality hit even harder now. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Leonards' neck and kissed her husband hard. Once she let go of the kiss she looked into his eyes and saw complete love and passion in his eyes. She could not hold back any more. She got to her feet and reached her hand out to Leonard. He took her hand knowing where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do him. There was no way he was going to deny his wife. He got up as she guided him to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own TBBT. This chapter will have a small nod to Stephen Hawkins due to his passing and how he was such a huge influence to the gang. Enjoy!** **And sorry for this chapter being so long.**

Chapter 4

It was only a few more days until Halloween and Penny and Leonard both went back to work. The day had been slow and Leonard could not wait to leave. It happened to be Penny's first appointment. When he noticed it was after two, he shut down his lap top and packed up. Penny suggessted that it would be nice for them tongo to the appointment together. So Leonard was picking her up from work and would come get her car after the appointment.

As he entered Penny's work he found her talking to some co-workers and laughing. He walked over and stood behind her, "You ready to go?" Penny took a second to realise Leonard was behind her, "Oh hey!" she said as she turned around. "Yeah just let me grab my purse and will be on our way." Penny walked away as Leonard stood around Penny's co- workers. Out of the five of them three were male and the other two we woman. There was one in the group he really did not care for. It was Penny's co-worker, Jeff. A few months ago Penny was talking to about the new guy Jeff and how sweet he was. After a few weeks Penny showed Leonard some selfies of her and Jeff took together. This Jeff guy became one of her best friend co-workers. Leonard tried saying something but some how ended in an agruement. So Leonard just dropped it and Penny did not bring up Jeff again around Leonard.

"So you must be Leonard? Im Jeff." Jeff extended his hand as Leonard decided to be on Penny's good side and shook the mans hand. "Yes I am." Leonard really didnt like this guy. He was tall and looked like he worked out and plus had the blond hair and blue eyes going on. "Cool, maybe you and Penny would like a double date with myself and my husband Ryan some time." Holy crap the man was gay. Leonard formed a a smile on his face and wanted to jump for joy but tried really hard to keep his cool. "Sure, I think Penny would love that." The men shook hands again when Jeff told him Penny was on her way back. Penny said goodbye to her co-workers and walked with Leonard. At this time Leonard couldnt hold it back, "So you did not tell me about Jeff having a husband?" Penny glared over to Leonard, "Thats because someone decided to be a jealous jerk and made his wife feel bad making a new friend." Leonard lowered his head, "Yeah sorry about that I really am. Jeff actually does seem like a nice guy. He wants us to have a double date." Penny smiled knowing she won this time but felt sudden guilt that she should have told Leonard off hand and would have avoided a fight a few months ago. "Leonard, hey I am sorry for not telling you right away. We are husband and wife and yeah we might joke about to our friends but you know I love my king of nerds too much to leave him." Leonard was greatful what Penny was telling him, and slipped his arm around Penny's waist and pulled her closer to him as they made it to the elevator. "Now you have a better excuse not to leave me." All Penny could do was roll her eyes and the smiled at her husband as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As they were on there way to the doctors appointment Penny seemed nervous as she was fiddling with her fingers and was looking out the window. She had not said much also when they left her work. Leonard kept looking over to her, then finally took one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. She noticed and turned her head and gave him a weak smile. "You okay over there?" Leonard asked as Penny just nodded. Leonard kept his eyes on the road but kept looking over at Penny to make sure she was looking at him and listening to him. "I know you are nervous and scared. And this doctors appointment will just make things even more real. I get it because like I said before Im scared and nervous too. But I rather do this together while holding your hand and not have you in my life at all. Penny you will be a great mom. You grew up in a home where you were loved and showed love. The way you show love is amazing. You are a very affectionate person with me, our friends, Sheldon, Halley and Michael, and even Cinnamon. But most of all I can not wait to see you love our baby. I should be the one more scared and nervous than you. But the way I was raised is not going to affect the way we raise our baby. You were the one that showed me what real love was." As Leonard looked over to Penny he about started to cry because his wife was crying. "Dammit Leonard, why did you go and say that. I hate being this emotional. The baby must take after you." They both laughed as the pulled into the doctors office and Leonard put the car in park and shut off the engine. He unbuckled and pulled Penny into a hug and then kissed her tenderly. All Penny could do was squeeze Leonard tight and equally showed him how much she loved him with the kiss.

As they waited in the waiting room Leonard talked about how Sheldon was having a bad day so Leonard hung out in Sheldons office to watch old lectures of Stephen Hawkings and talked about the many times they got to know him. Penny even said she missed his sense of humor and how many times he made Sheldon happy. The appointment went quick. The did the usual and caculated the dates and found out Penny was going on six weeks the day before. Halloween. Afterwards Leonard dropped off Penny to get her car and would meet at home.

The rest of the evening they invited Sheldon and Amy over for dinner since Sheldon was having a bad day. Sheldon was still not sure about Penny and Leonard having a baby because that would mean he would have to give up his office. But Penny put some ease to his mind by telling him not worry about it for another thirty weeks or so. That made Sheldon very happy. He even told the couple he was actually happy for them but wasnt ready himself to become a father himself and to their surprise Amy understood. She was just happy to be finally a married woman.

After dinner the small group decided to watch the movie, 'Theory of Everything'. Penny actually loved the movie because not only was about her friend Stephen but had a love story to it. Next thing Penny knew she was falling asleep curled up in the big arm chair. She opened her eyes a bit when she saw Leonards legs and feeling him putting a blanket over her. Then she was right back asleep.

Leonard was sitting in the wooden chair next to Penny, really into the movie when an hour into it he looked over and Penny was sound asleep. He got up and went to their room and grabbed a small blanket and laid it on top of Penny. Then sat back down and finished the movie with Sheldon and Amy. He did not noticed how tired he was until the movie was over. He told Sheldon and Amy good nightnight and tapped Penny awake. It took her a few minutes but she got up and took Leonards hand and followed him to the bedroom. As they were getting undressed for bed they ended up in a heated kiss that lead to slow love making.

As they laid there wrapped in each others bodies and Leonard already took a few puffs out of inhaler, he laid his head on Penny's rib cage and softley rubbing her belly. "I know you are being all sweet and all but that tickles." Leonard could not move when his wife was talking to him. He was too comfortable. "I'm sorry it tickles, I can stop if you want me to but I really dont want to." Leonard felt her laugh as she began to play with his hair. He smiled but then felt Penny fall asleep. He then decided to look up to see if she was actually asleep and she was. That is when he decided to talk to their baby. "Hey there little one, I dont care if you can hear me or not. But Ive been waiting for you a long time. It was the day your mommy moved right across the hall from me. I knew we were going to have beautiful and smart babies and diffently not imagianry. Well not anymore. You will be so loved and I will make sure of that." Then Leonard leaned further down and gave his wifes stomach a kiss. He crawled up to Penny and wrapped his arm around, then heard, "The force is strong with this one." Leonard sat up enough to look over Penny with a confused look on his face while she smiled up at him with passion in her eyes. "Did you just quote Darth Vader from a New Hope. Because if you did, you know that is such a turn on but also the last time you quoted Star Wars to me in bed it scared you off by me telling you I love you." Penny moved up and laid on her side as she was facing Leonard. "That might be true but that was a long time ago and this time I do love you and Im not going anywhere. I was so close to being fully asleep when I heard you talking and then noticed you were talking to you know..." Penny took a deep breath, " the baby, I just laid there and listened. I think for the first time I was actually happy about this pregnancy. You are going to be an amazing father. And for some odd reason that quote just came to me even though I want to kick myself for knowing another Star Wars quote, I thought it was the right one to say about our baby." Leonard couldnt hold back his smile any longer and gave Penny a huge hug. He told her he loved her and she said it back. They gave each other a kiss goodnight as Leonard spooned Penny the whole night.

It was now Halloween and Penny was in the bathroom putting the last touches on her sexy Bo Peep. She couldn't wait for Leonard see it. She was sure he was going to make a adorable Woody but was for sure he was going to be turned on by her outfit. Then she heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Penny you better hurry up, Amy and Sheldon are here. They are way too excited to show off their customes to you. But to be honest I think I'm more excited to see you in yours!" Penny blushed as she tried holding in her excitement, "I'll be out on a minute!" She heard Leonard say okay and walked away from the door.

Leonard sat at his desk in his Cowboy hat and the rest of his Woody outfit, as Sheldon was overly excited that Amy let him be Dr. Who and she be the Tardis. "Is Penny coming or not?!? I wanna go!" Leonard was couldn't deny his friend. He was ready to go to but only to leave so he could get off Penny's costume quickly as possible. Because what outfit he saw in the closet he knew other guys would be staring. He also had to admit Sheldon actually made a good Dr. Who and Amy made a cute Tardis. He was about to get back up and get Penny when he couldnt believe his eyes as he turned around.

Penny walked out with her hook and leaned against the wall near the hallway facing the living room before she knew Leonard would turn her way. She was right as he did turn around, he did make a cute Woody. So in her sexiest voice she quoted Bo Peep,"I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock."

"Yeah Yeah lets go!" Sheldon said in excitment as he grabbed Amys hand as he made them rush out the door. Leonard rushed to Penny and grabbed her hand and was doing the same, "Yeah lets go so Bo can give Woody a proper Thank you!" All Penny could do was laugh as Leonard rushed them out the door.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

 **Here is Chapter 5. Every chapter has been updated. Took me awhile of this next chapter. Had to go and watch more BBT to get more inspiration. dont own a** **thing...** **Also was thinking the name Christian Elliott. Penny mentiones the the name in the episode when Michael was being born. And Leonard and Amy were trying to call dibs on Elliott.**

 **Almost 12 weeks...**

Penny was out to lunch with Bernedette and Amy. Today was the day she and Leonard were going to hear the heart beat for the first time. As Penny sat and listened to her friends she noticed Amy kept giving her that nervous look. "Okay Amy you can stop looking me that way so go ahead and say what's on your mind," Penny said guiding her hand towards Amy so she could go ahead and talk. Penny looked over at Bernedette who was chewing on her lip. She knew both woman knew something but maybe afaird to say something to her. But gave them a chance to say it. "Alright," as Amy began, "Sheldon said that Leonard told him that he is worried about you having the baby. And you two have got into fights for the past weeks over the the baby. I mean its not hard to hear when you live across the hall." Penny looked over to Bernedette who was nodding, "Howard has said the same thing, thats why we invited you out to lunch to see what is going on in that pretty head of yours. I mean you guys seemd fine on Halloween." Penny felt embarrassed and angry that Leonard could not come to her to talk to. Has she been that horrible? "You two know me pretty well. And from my past I've always had commitment issues. But got over that once Leonard and I got married. Well after we both stopped sabotaging our marriage. I guess becoming pregnant those old feelings started come back up. My worst fear is that I will have no connection with the baby. I almost feel like I'm not crazy about having kids yet and Leonard can not wait. I guess I am feeling like I'm going to be jealous of the bond between the baby and Leonard." Both ladies were nodding their heads.

Then Amy spoke up again. "The physical changes in a woman's body during pregnancy receive plenty of attention, but less consideration is given to the emotional changes she could be experiencing.In addition to her physical health, a woman's emotional well being and her mental outlook can also play important roles in pregnancy. During the nine months, a woman's moods and emotions can range from the highs of feeling overjoyed and excited about having a baby to the lows of feeling impatient and scared as the delivery and motherhood approaches." All Penny couild say was, "Huh?" Then Bernedette spoke her mind. "Okay, I only told Raj this but when I was pregnant with Halley yeah it took me awhile to become excited being pregnant. But once I held her, my feelings changed. I'm sure your feelings will change too. I mean its not like you are a cold hearted bitch." Penny glanced over to Amy and saw her roll her eyes, Bernedette was totally lying, Penny knew she had became cold hearted. She had to change something, so she listened to what Bernedette had to finish saying. "As for feeling jealous over Leonard and the baby. Probably will not go away. Howard and I still argue over who is a better parent. But I have to admit he is a really great dad." Okay so she was feeling a little better and better at least text Leonard before they met at the doctors appointment.

Leonard was working on a new laser system when he heard his phone go off with a message. He decided to ignore it as he went back to his experiment. No longer then five minutes went by when his phone went off again. So he decided to shut the laser system down and go see who was texting him. He was surprised to see both were from Penny. Last time she texted him was last week. Lately the had been ignoring each other just to avoid the fights. But he would still come home and make her dinner or vise versa. The last time they had a good day with each other was on her birthday last week, when he surprised her with a romantic dinner and dancing. But ended shortly the next morning. So Leonard was nervous when he opened his phone to fear what he was going to read from his wife. He closed his eyes as he pushed her name in the messager. ' _Leonard could we please meet somewhere? You name the place and I will be there. I told Bernedette I was not coming back to work today since we have the doctors appointment in a few hours.'_ Okay that was strange Leonard thought because Penny rarley acted this way. Then he moved on to the next message. _'If you are too busy I will just see you at the Dr's.'_ Leonard put his hand over his heart feeling like he was going to cry. To him, Penny really wanted to talk and that was making him have mixed feelings. So he texted her back. ' _If you want to just come to my lab. Can not really leave until its closer to your appointment.'_ Send, okay now he would have to wait and see if she would respond or come by.

Twenty mintues later Penny was outside of Leonards' lab. It felt like ages since she last visited. And now she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She now knew Leonard was upset with her and had to stop driving him a way. Penny would not know if things would be bad or good. When Leonard text her, she did not reapond and just decided to come. Now it was time to really talk to Leonard just behind that door.

Leonard was making some adjustments when he heard a knock at the door. "Just a second please," is all he said. He made one last adjustment and then went over to the door. He opened it up the door and saw Penny looking very upet. All Leonard could say was "Come here." Penny pulled herself into him and just held onto him. Before both of them knew it they were making love on his desk.

Moments later they were getting dressed as Leonard watched his wife. He finally had enough courage to say something. "Okay I'm confused here. Can you please tell me whats going on?" Penny just got done pulling up her skirt when she looked up at Leonard who was now coming closer to her in his office chair. Then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She was sitting just right so she could just look at him. She took a second and spoke. "First off, I'm sorry I've been a cold hearted bitch. But next to me instead of telling Sheldon and Howard call me out on it. Because hearing from the girls... well it hurt." Leonard nodded his head, "Okay I can do that. If that means you kick me on the couch for few days. Its better than avoiding each other." Penny smiled at his comment, then continued. "I rather that happen too. But Leonard I'm becoming more and more insecure with our baby than becoming more excited. Like I told the girls, I'm already jealous of the bond you two will have. But what I'm feeling is normal and I'm just taking it out on you I'm how insecure I am. I hate feeling I'm trying to sabotage our marriage again because I don't like the idea you are more excited than I am. Does that make any sense?" Penny felt like many weights were lifted off her shoulders except for the one on Leonard. She really hoped they were going to be okay because she really needed him now more than ever. And all he was doing was giving her that confused look with his, as she called him, stupid eyebrows.

It took Leonard a minute to take all Penny was saying. He too wanted to fix this because he still loved Penny very much. He still couldn't imagian his life without her. And she was jealous over his happeness for the baby. That was one reason why she was acting the way she was. But he would make sure they would work on her insecrities with this baby. So his confused look went into a smile and help Penny a little tighter. "I really don't know what to say except just once we hear our baby's heartbeat today I hope you will feel better again for you... for us. I know we are on different pages right now but eventually we will be on the same page if that even means it trakes you until you are holding our baby in your arms. Now how about we finish getting dressed before we have sex again. Because you sitting on my lap bare chested is really making me want to go round two. Then we will never make it to the appointment." All Penny could do was was smile big and nod. She loved it that she could still turn her husband on with the snap of her fingers. But agreed and they both finished getting dressed while catching glances at each other.

Leonard and Penny were in the exam room. Penny was sitting there just in a hosptial gown waiting for her gynecologist to come in. Leonard kept kissing Pennys' hand and playjng withb her hair. They were making small talk both about their jobs when finally the nurse and gynecologist came in. To the gynecologist Penny was coming along just fine. Then the nuse finally pulled out the gel and fetal doppler. Penny's and Leonards heartbeat both sped up.

The gel was applied and the doppler came in contact with Penny's stomach. The room became dead quiet. First they heard Penny's heartbeat. The doopler was moved around some more when suddenly heard a total seperate noise. It was the baby's heartbeat. Penny looked up at Leonard who was crying. That is when Penny lost it and started crying too. Right there Penny feel in love with Leonard more than ever and feel in love with someone she had not even met yet. All she heard the doctor say was the heartbeat was at 152 and that was a very healthy heartbeat. She almost could not believe that was her and Leonards baby. All she wanted to do at that moment was kiss her husband, but he already beat her to it. Yes there were somedays she was greatful Leonard was the emtional one.


	6. Six

**Chapter 6**

 **Now on to the next chapter. I dont own TBBT**. **Please comment!**

It was now five days until Christmas. Penny and Leonard both decided to wait to tell their parents closer to the holiday. Penny bought both her parents a plane ticket out to California on the twenty-second. Then Beverly agreed to fly out on the twenty-third but had to fly back to New Jersery the next day to spend it with Leonard's brother and sister with their families. The only way she agreed to come out was because Penny asked her. Then there was Leonards dad, Alfred. He was flying in on Christmas eve morning. So Penny and Leonard made reservations to have brunch with both set of parents right after Alfred flew in. Plus having Alfred and Beverly in the same room for a short amount of time, the better things would be.

Amy was having girls night at her and Sheldons apartment before they left for Texas. So Leonard decided to have Dugan and Dragons night at 4A with the guys. Penny invited Mallory over for girls night to get to know her better. In Pennys mind she wanted to see where things were with Raj and Mallory since Mallory was taking Raj to Indiana to meet her family. Amy and Bernedette also wanted to protect Raj so they agreed with Penny. So the ladies decided to make birth announcements for the parents and send out other to family who couldn't make it out to California. So Penny bought some sand and little bottles and put a message inside saying, **_"A little molecule showed us that we are pregnant!"_** Penny was very proud of herself that she came with scientific saying anouncing the baby. Leonard loved the saying.

As Penny was putting sand in the bottles, and passing them to Mallory, who put the sayings in, she decided to see who Mallory really was. Amy and Bernedette were making small talk with Mallory as they were doing their jobs of putting corks on the bottles and pitting them in small bags. "So Mallory," all three ladies looked over to Penny. "Yes Penny?" Penny decided to be very blunt. "So how serious are you and Raj? Have you guys had sex yet?" Amys eyes went big as Bernedette blurted out with excitement, "About time this evening got exciting!" Mallory just tured as red as her hair with embarrassment. "Dont be shy, we just want to know where you two are at. I mean you two have been dating for like three months, right?" Penny said as she looked at Mallory who now had her head bowed and nodding her head. After a few seconds Mallory too a deep breath and faced Penny. "I know you guys are looking out for Raj, I mean I would too after being dumped by so many women." She turned her head to see Bernedette and Amy to make sure they were paying attention. Then looked back at Penny. "He is a great guy and no we havent has sex yet. Im not there yet with him. But my feelings for him are strong. I know he is nervous meeting my family, but I would have not asked him to come with me unless I knew for sure how much I cared for him. Which I do care for him so much. We have not said it to each other yet because I dont know if he feels the same. But after taking my time to date again, for the first time after loosing my husband to cancer over five years ago, I'm in love." Penny couldnt believe her ears and by the look on Bernedette and Amys face they couldnt either. For them this was huge news and all three of them gathered around Mallory and gave her the biggest group hug.

Back at 4A. The guys just finished their game. Raj was helping Leonard clean up the food while Howard and Sheldon cleaned up the game. Raj then looked at Leonard, "Hey, when did you know you were truly in love with Penny." Leonard gave Raj a look and thought about it for a second. "Well of course the day she moved in I loved her, but when I knew I truly loved her was the day I decided to ask her back out on a second first date. She was in 4B doing something with Bernedette and Amy and I told myself today was now or never. So I thought about it abd finally had to ask her on a date because I knew I had to be with her again. Why do yoj ask? Is this have to do with Mallory?" Raj nodded his head, "Yeah it does. I think Im actually in love, I just dont know about her. Things are amazing with her. What do you think what I should do?" Leonard was almost shoked Raj was asking him for advice instead of Wolowitz. "Well I would often you go ask Penny, but Im sure she asking Mallory twenty questions right now. So I think my guess would actually sit down with her and see what happens. I would have said just to tell her but I did that once and lost Penny for sometime and thats why the second time around I just waited for her tell me which did end up happening." Raj thought about it, "Well that was better advice trhan what Sheldon told me and what Howard said to me." Leonard frowned, "Wait a minute I was your last person to come for advice?" Raj started back away, "Well look at the time, Im going to go get Mallory since we are leaving early in the morning. Bye!" Raj hurried out the door while Leonard was still trying to gather what just happened.

A few days later, Leonard was in the apartment getting ready to go out to eat. He was meeting Penny amd her parents at their hotel resturant for dinner. He had an hour before he had to be there. So he decided to get Penny's gift out of hidding and wrap in. As he got it of the bag from the Sheldons office closet, Leonard went back to his bed room and sat on his bed and just stared at the picture frame. He really hoped he got the perfect gift. He r remembered that day so well. He happened to get a copy of the babys heartbeat onto a flash drive without Penny's knowledge. He took the flash drive to work, made a copy of the soundwave and printed it out onto a peice of nice paper and framed it. He smiled so big. He knew Penny was getting better about the idea being pregnant but a day or so here and there he could just tell by the look in her eyes something about it still made her scared. But instead of hiding her feelings and fighting, she would talk to him about them.

Leonard looked at the clock and timed flew by just staring at that peice of paper. So he grabbed the wrapping paper and tape and scissors. He wrapped it as neat as he could, he put it under their fake tree, grabbed his suit jacket and ran out the door.

As he entered the resturant, he told the host his name and followed. He smiled when his wife and inlaws came into veiw. They were laughing about something and was glad he suggested Penny go by herself so she could have that time to her parents by herself. Once Leonard made it to the table, Wyatt gave him a firm handshake and a pat on the back. Then Susan gave him a huge hug. Then Leonard went to Pennys side and wrapped one arm around her waist as they gave each other a small kiss on the lips. Then everyone sat back down and ordered dinner. Wyatt talked about the farm some. Susan talked about Randall was now living with Pennys sister, Wendy, as she found him a real job. Then talked about Wendy going through a divorce and her son was going to graduate college soon and hoped Penny and Leonard would make it since this would also be a first for their family. Leonard explained to everyone on his new laser project and was accepted a new grant. Penny talked some about her job, but told her parents that Leonard and her talked about her going back to acting classes sometime soon but was not certian when. As the evening came to an endend, Penny and Leonard said goodnight to her parents and left for home.

The next day Penny took her mom out pedicures and lunch after picking up Beverly from the airport. Beverly was complaining about jetlag so Penny dropped her off at the hotel. As they were sitting at lunch Penny could tell her mom was finally relaxed. "I hope you're enjoying your day mom?" He mom smiled up at her youngest. "Yes I am. Between your sister divorcing and always stressed out over your brother not knowing if he is going mess up again or not. Its been nice to get away. I'm just hoping you and Leonard are happy. And that you are happy with yourself." Penny just wish she could hug her mom. "Mom, to be honest Leonard and I have had some problems in the past three years, but we worrk throough them. And I might have a good paying job but its not the best job. So thats why I have thought maybe rejoining acting classes again. But I do have a great husband and great friends. So I can say I am happy." Penny did not want her mom to worry about her than she had to because if her mom found out her insecurities about being pregnant and becoming a mother herself, Penny knew her mom would be more stressed out. The women enjoyed talking some more while eating their lunch. Then Penny decided to take her mom shopping.

Since Leonard was now on Christmas break, he decided to spend quality time with Wyatt so he wouldn't be stuck in a hotel all day. Leonard took him to the shooting range, but Leonard sat back and watched since last time he shot his shoe. Well last time he got too distracted by Penny.

Once Wyatt was done, Leonard took him to a sports bar even though Leonard always felt out of place. But he knew Wyatt would like it. As they sat at the bar both enjoying a beer, Wyatt was watching a some sports quiz show, he slightly looked over at his son in law and could tell Leonard looked lost. "You know son, we could have went any where for lunch as long as they served a good steak." Leonard smirked over to Wyatt as he was trying to understand the tv show in frtont of him. "No its alright." Wyatt shook his head, "Alright son, if you're trying to impress me of some sort, you did that a long time ago. Now the one thing I do need to ask is when are you and Slugger going to give me grand babies?" Leonard almost spit out his beer. "Well um," Leonard hated lying to thos good man. "Well Penny and I haven't really discussed it except if it happens it happens." He looked over at Wyatt and gave him a smug smile. Wyatt smiled and patted Leonard on the back, "You're a good man Leonard. I'm so happy to call you my son inlaw. Now it seems out lunch is out, so lets enjoy that and after we are done, we can go do something you enjoy son." Leonard always felt fortunate that he had amazing in laws.

Leonard took Wyatt to the University to show what kind of work he really did. Wyatt seemed pretty impressed even though he did not quite understand all of it. While explaining his new experiment, Leonard got a text from Penny that her and Susan wanted to know if they would like to join them for dinner. Beverly ended up joining them that evening but refused to join them at trhe park. Leonard was not surprised since Beverly was not crazy about anything Christmas. So the men enjoyed a walk through the park at night with their wives.

As Christmas Eve morning arrived, Leonard let Penny sleep in, as he went to go pick up his father from the airport. While in the car to the hotel resturant Leonard and is father caught up with each other. "So Leonard, I'm happy that I get to spend Christmas with you and Penny." Leonard took a quick look at Alfred. "It means a lot to Penny and I. Her parents will be there too." Alferd nodded his head, " Thats good to know, and as for your wicked mother?" Leonard tried not smile but was very hard to do. "Now father, you will only have to put up with her for a short while this morning at brunch, but she is leaving shortly after. According to her your other children are more important." Alferd frowned, "I know how you feel. According to your brother and sister, they rather accept your mother than myself. They are still upset I cheated and divorced your mother. But I could not be happier you and I trying to bond now than never." Leonard smiled looking over at his father. He felt proud that Alfred was actually trying to be that father now. To Leonard it was not to late. Just wish his mother would be more like Alfred but he knew deep down that would probably never happen.

As they entered the resturant, every one greeted each other except Alfred calling Beverly a shrew and she calling him The Great Disappointment and just not meaning in their marriage but also in the bedroom. Penny tried to hold it back but couldnt, so she just leaned into her parents, "Damn..." Leonard shot her a look. But he was already upset with his parents. "Mother.. Father... just this once... just for an hour can you two get along... Because..." Leonard took Pennys hand into his and squeezed it and continued. "Penny and I invited all four of you here because we thought it was very important. So before our brunch arrives Penny has some small Christmas gifts she wanted to hand out early since Mother you have a flight back to New Jersey soon." Penny let go of Leonards hand and stood up and grabbed out for small black bags from her purse and walked around and handed them out. She sat back down, "Okay, so Leonarrd and I have some news but before we do I want all of you to open your gifts at the same time. So go ahead." Penny and Leonard gave each other a nerve racking look then watched all four parents opening their bags and pulling out the small bottles. Then each parent opening the bottles and pulling out the message. Next thing theyy knew Pennys mom was in tears hugging her daughter as Alfred and Wyatt came up to Leonard congratulating him. Then Susan giving Leonard the biggest hug ever. Alfred gave Penny a hug also as Wyatt said something about he couldn't believe his Slugger was going to have a slugger.

Once everyone settled down Penny and Leonard saw Beverly still sitting there so they decided to go over to her. She looked up at her son and daughter inlaw who both had their one arm each wrapped around each other waist. "Are you okay with this news Beverly?" She could feel her ex husband and Pennys parents looking over to her. "Yes congratulation to the both of you." She stood up and gave them both an akward hug. "I must go or I will be late to my flight. Just cancel my meal. Goodbye and we will talk about this later." Beverly got up as Leonard and Penny both did not know what to do but then decided to just let her go. They would just try to confront her later about it over video chat. But then turned and joined the rest of parents and tried to enjoy the rest of the late morning.

 **Chapter 7 will be more on Christmas morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7... Hope everyone is enjoying thise story... Please comment means a lot. Gives me ideas and inspiration.**

After breakfast Christmas eve morning, Leonard went up to Beverlys hotel room to go talk to her before she left. Leonard just could not let it go like Penny asked him too. So he knocked.

"Who is it?" his mother asked. "Its your son Leonard, can I please come it so I could talk to you mother." Leonard waited for a response and was about to leave when he heard the door open. "I suppose so." Leonard turned around and walked in his mothers room. "You may sit where ever you would like." Beverly said as she sat in one of the hotel chairs. Leonard decided to sit on the edge of the bed and faced his mother. "Mother, I do not know why you just up and left. I would have thought you would be proud of Penny and I that we are having a baby. But when you got up and left I could see in Pennys eyes she looked upset. I thought you loved Penny. But the feeling I am getting is just like myself you are already disappointed in our baby." This drew the line for having anymore contact with his mother if she refused to explain herself. Beverley tilted her glasses towards and stared dead at Leonard, "Fine... Of course not I am not disappointed in this baby. One thing the baby is not mine. How you raise your child is up to you and Penny. I am just surprised you and Penny decided to have a child at this time. Because according to Sheldon..." Right there Leonard feltfelt he could kill Sheldon and his mother at the same time. Then frowned at his mother because he was now upset. "Look mother, what ever Sheldon told you just forget about it. You want to know the truth, yes Penny and I did not plan this baby, our baby. It was very unplanned. Yes Penny and I fought over this because Penny was not ready. It took her just a few weeks ago to be finally happy over our baby. And Yes it put a strain on our marriage but we are working through it because in the end I love Penny."

Leonard stood up and was about to walk out but turned around to look at his mother one last time, "And if you would like to call later, I would to appoligize to Penny. She was really liking the idea to bond with you. But if you want a relationship with our child that is up to you, because mother I am done trying to impress you and my siblings. I am a very happy man and love my job and love my wife. And for the past eight weeks been so in love with myh unborn child. Goodbye mother and Merry Christmas." He didnt even see the look on his mothers face and just walked out of her room and went back to the lobby to meet up with the rest of his family.

That evening Howard and Bernedette invited Penny and Leonard over along with Pennys parents and Leonards dad for a Christmas eve dinner. Also Bernedettes' parents and Stewart were also coming over. Leonard was glad Sheldon and Amy were in Texas until the second of January because Leonard was still upset with his best friend.

Penny and Leonard gave Halley and Neil Michael their Christmas presents, which was Ewoks, or as Penny called them Stupid Space Bears. Susan and Bernedettes' sat and talked with their daughters as they played with the babies. Wyatt and Mike were in their own conversations about sports and drinking a beer together. As for Leonard, Howard, Alfred and Stewart were in the dining room, after eating dinner, playing Howards new Hanukkah gift from a few weeks ago from Brenedette, Risk: Star Wars edtion.

It was nearing ten in the evening when the game ended and Penny and Leonard took their parents back to the hotel. It was on their way home when Penny feel asleep.

As Leonard parked the car, he unbuckled himself and then leaned over and unbuckled his wife. Then kissed her on the cheek to wake her up. Penny stirred and took her a few seconds to realize where she was. "Are we home already?" Leonard smiled as he then kissedPenny on the lips. All Penny could do was give in and what was a gentle kiss became a romantic long passionate kiss. As their kiss slowed down and slowly ended it Leonard saw love in Pennys eyes and tucked a peice of hair behind ear. "To answer your question, yes we are home." Penny laughed, "Kinda late on responding there buddy, were you distracted or something" Leonard gave her his chessy smile, then he kissed her hand, "I would say very distracted. And how about we go inside and we get ready for bed and you lay your head on my lap on the couch as we watch "Christmas Vacation"? Penny agreed and Leonard got out of the car and opened the Pennys' door and helped her out. They walked up the stairs holding each other hands and finally entered their apartment. They did exactly what Leonard suggested and enjoyed the rest of their night.

As Christmas morning arrived, Leonard looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. Leonard noticed his arms were still wrapped around Pennys stomach. He smiled to himself and slowly and quietly moved and leaned over Penny's hip and gently kissed her stomach, then moved again upwards and kissed Pennys' cheek. Then slid out of his side of the bed and began to put his boxers and tshirt back on and then added his robe. Then padded his way to the bathroom to get a quick shower. Once ge was finished and dressed once again, Leonard went to kitchen and started a pot of decaffeinated coffee and started to make breakfast. He was glad Penny's parents and his dad decided nnot to come over until ten. That way him and Penny could have a peacful Christmas morning.

As Leonard finished buttering the toast and the scrambled eggs were on the plate, he put the cup of coffee on the food tray and then the food. He walked back to his bedroom and say his wife now was on her other side still asleep. He put down the tray and went over to Penny's dressed and grabbed one of her t shirts. Then walked over to Penny and kissed her cheek once again, then leaned over to her ear, "Merry Christmas Penny..." Penny opened one eye and looked over her shoulder and surprising Leonard with a kiss on the lips.

They ate breakfast together in bed, then Penny decided to get a shower herself while Leonard cleaned up the kitchen. Once Penny came out dressed, Leonard walked with her over the couch and they exchanged gifts. Leonard sat at edge of the couch wanting Penny to go first. "Fine!" Penny told Leonard while she rolled hers jokely then giving him a sly smile. First she opened an envelope which has three Laker tickets that were court side, that was tonights game, so she could take her parents. Then she unwrapped her next gift. As she did, she gave Leonard a very confusing look. "What is this?" Leonard smiled, "Well its a printed copy of a sound wave of our babys heartbeat..." Penny gently put down both gifts and went over to the couch and sat on Leonards lap and wrapped her arms around Leonards neck tightly and burried her head into the side of his neck, and started to cry and repeating thank you a few times. All Leonard could do was hold her and smile ear to ear. He couldn't believe how much Penny had change in the last few weeks. He knew hearing the heartbeat of their baby would change her view.

Penny took her time letting go of Leonard and wiped away her tears. Then gave her husband one last kiss and sat next to him on tge couch. "Okay, okay, now open yours..." Leonard couldnt help but chuckle how excited Penny was, still having tears in her eyes but yet so eager.

Leonard took his gift and started to open it. First gift was a coffee mug saying, **_'Danger, Laser Radiation...Do Not Look at Laser with Remaining Eye...'_** Leonard smiled up at Penny and told her he thought the saying was cool due. Then he moved on to his next gift. He could not believe his eyes, it was a first edition of the Incredible Hulk, and somehow Penny knew this was one of the few first editions he did not have in his collection. Where did you get this?" He was still surprised. "Well I asked Stewart and he did some research and found a legit one. Then if you turn it around it is signed by Stan Lee." Penny was happy to know she could still knock Leonard off his feet. "Now open your last gift." Leonard was confused not seeing another gift, until Penny handed him a small bag. Leonard untiednthe ribbnon and took out the tissue paper and reached in and pulled out what seemed a small rolled up piece of clothing. Leonard watched Penny as he unrolled it and noticed it was a baby onsie. So he lifted it up to read ** _Physicist,_ **with Supermans design around the word. He put it to the side and told Penny he loved all his gifts but the baby onesie was the best.

After the gifts were open, Leonard put in "The Grinch that Stole Christmas." Penny put her head on a pillow at one end of the couch as Leonard sat at the other end rubbing Pennys' feet. A few minutes into the movie Penny told Leonard that he should get her pregnant more often because she was loving feeling spolied. Then Leonard told her back, "Well dont get use to it because once the baby is here then I have to split my attetion between the two of you. But I would not have it any other way because you and this baby mean everything to me." Penny feeling good about herself, winked at her husband, "Good. Because I wouldn't have it any other way either."

As the movie came to an end, Penny's parents and Alfred showed up and they exchanged their gifts with Leonard and Penny. Then they sat around eating lunch and watching Wyatt's favorite movie, " ** _A Chritmas Story."_** Then it was time for Susan and Wyatt to leave , so Penny drove them to the airport. Penny reminded her mom to stop being so stressed. Her mom agreed if only Penny let her come back out when she got closer to having the baby so Susan could help out. Penny gave in, then gave her dad a huge hug, in return he told Penny he was so proud of his Slugger.

Once she got back home, Alfred and Leonard where quizzing each other on boring learning stuff. It was days like this she wish she could go hide, but yet she felt happy that Leonard was bonding with his dad. So she just sat there watching her man being all smart and stuff. She could not wait to show Leonard how much a turn on it still was to her when he was being super smart. All she could do was smile at herself on what she had plan for Leonard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ** _I dont own TBBT..._**

Penny just got done getting ready for work, Wednesday morning on January second. As she walked out and stopped dead on her tracks seeing her husbad peeping out the peep hole. "I'm afaird to ask, but I am going to anyways. But what are you doing?" Leonard just stayed there looking, "I'm waiting for Sheldon and Amy to leave." Penny closed her eyes while taking a deep breath, "This is going to sound stupid, but WHY?" Leonard finally turned around and saw his wife walk over to her desk. He walked over to her as she looked at him. Then he sat in her office chair and looked up at her, "Because I'm trying to avoid him like the plague." Penny then shook her head and sat on Leonard's lap, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yet again Why?" Leonard rested his forehead on Pennys shoulder, "Because of my mother." Leonard looked up as Penny gave him a confused look. "I know what you are going to say...What does my mother have to do me being upset with Sheldon?" Penny shook her head, "No I was going to say when doesn't your mother and Sheldon together, make you upset. And when it involves us... right?" Leonard did a small nod, "I guess when we where fighting all the time it somehow upset Sheldon, because over the past twelve years we became his second parents? I really don't know why but instead of coming to us or even Amy he tells my mother. And I think thats maybe the reason the way she acted the way she did when we announced our pregnancy. I finally stood up to her and I was going to tell you but I didnt want you getting upset because things between us are going good. And you are starting to enjoy the pregnancy... Penny, I just dont know right now how to tell Sheldon off. He is my best friend but there are just some days he doesnt care.."

Penny gave her husband a kiss on the forehead just hating seeing him like this. Yes she loved Sheldon like a brother, but she had a feeling Amy did not know what was going on. She did not even know what had happen, and she appreciated that Leonard was looking out for her, but he should have said something to her sooner. She had an idea to make things better. "Sweetie, I'm sorry for what happened, but once Amy finds out Sheldon will be over here apologizing in his own Sheldon way. As for your mother, it explains why she has not been answering my calls.." Leonard rolled his eyes thinking how childish his own mother was being but then his attention went back to Penny. She was giving him a small smile, "But I think we just give her time... Its your mother." Once again Leonard gave his a wife a small nod. They smiled at each other and gave each other a small kiss and finally agreed to both leave for work.

At the University Leonard avoided Sheldon until lunch time. Sheldon ended uup complaining about his whole trip while in Texas. Then asked Leonard why he had not said anything to him."Geez I don't know Sheldon... maybe its because you keep involving my mother when shes not your mother..." Sheldon was taken back a little while Raj was sat back and waited to see what was going to happen next. While Howard had a smug smile on his face, putting his chin on his hands leaning on the table, "Ooh what will Sheldon say now." Sheldon and Leonard gave Howard a dirty look, then Sheldon looked over to Leonard, " What ever do you mean?" Leonard frowned and decided it was pointless. He stood up, "Sheldon right now I can't even deal with you right now." Leonard grabbed his tray and threw his food in the tray and walked out of the cafeteria. His head was pounding and decided to he just wanted to go home.

It was close to one in the afternoon when Leonard arrived home. He threw his keys in the bowl and just went straight to his bed and laid down. He did not what time it was when he woke up until he grabbed his phone. It was almost five in the eveming. Then saw three missed calls from Penny and one from Sheldon. He just put his phone back down and walked out of his bed room. As he walked on the livong area Penny walked in the door.

"Hey...there you are? Worry your damn wife much and not letting her know where the hell you were. But the whole time you have been home!" Great, Leonard pissed off Penny. "Look Penny I'm sorry I didn't let you know, I just wanted to go home." Penny sighed because it was hard to be mad at Leonard when he looked so upset. Penny walked up to him and took his hand. "Penny I love you but if you are going to suduce me I'm not really in the mood." Penny tried to hide her laugh, "No you smart ass! Yes I have been more in a horny mood latley, but no we are going over to the sofa and you are going to lay your head on my lap while we talk." Leonard couldn't refuse and followed his wife.

As Leonard laid his head on Penny's lap. He ended up facing her stomach, gently rubbing her stomach. As hard it was to stop being turned on, Penny decided to talk about she got a call from Amy because she got a call from a distraught Sheldon because his best friend was upset him. Once she explained it to Amy what was going on, Amy called Sheldon back. But then five minutes later Amy called her back and Penny felt so bad that she ended up inviting them to dinner and would be over at seven. Leonard sat up, "But why?" Penny smiled big, "Because I think Sheldon missed his little buddy and now is down he doesn't like when you are upset with him." Leonard grew even more frustrated because there were somedays Penny could not resist a sad Sheldon. Leonard lowered his head, "Fine." Penny smiled like she won, and leaned over and gave Leonard as small peck on the lips.

Once Sheldon and Amy came over, Leonard at first barley said two words. But then as the evening went on as soon as Sheldon started to apologize, Leonard and him started acting like good friends again. But Sheldon had to agree to never conract Beverly again about Leonard or Penny.

Later that night, after sharing a shower together, Leonard and Penny were laying in bed. Penny laid her head on Leonards chest which was making her tired and Leonard could feel her body relax. As he caressed her arm he had a thought in his mind and wanted to putbit out there before Penny feel asleep. "Penny?" It took her a few seconds, "Yeah Sweetie?" Leonard was glad she was still awake. "I know in a few weeks we get to have the first ultra sound but do you want to fiknd out the sex?" Again Penny took a few seconds to answer, "I dont know yet, really haven't thought about it. You know what I think I do. But I want ot to just want it to between the two of us. Our friends can suffer a little while not knowing what our baby is going to be." Leonard nodded in agreement. "Okay, so if we do find out the sex, what names donl you have picked out, since I have the names picked out shortly after I met you. I know Elliot is out of the question." It was comments like that her husband was cute. "Not necessarily, like I said before Neil Michael was born I've always likked the name Christian. So if we have a boy we could name him Christian Elliott." Leonard really liked that name so he agreed to the name. "Hey Sweetie..." Leonard could tell Penny was getting very tired but answered her anyways. "Yes?" She was courious on what girl name he came up with. "Well I have always liked the name Aubrey or even Bethany. What about you?" Penny was starting to nod off but had every last bit of energy in her to answer Leonard. "I like Bethany but aslo like the name Rayne. So we could use the name Bethany Rayne?" Once again Leonard liked the combined names and was going to tell Penny but she was already asleep. So Leonard sat up as much as he could and kissed the top of Pennys' head and went back to his pervious position. At that moment he felt so happy and proud. "I love you Penny Hofstadter. More than you'll ever know." With that he grabbed his phone to make sure his alarm clock was turned on and then took off his glasses and turned off the side lamp and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews. It means a lot. Love TBBT but mainly love Leonard and Penny...I dont** **own a thing**

17 weeks...

It was a Thurday morning and Leonard wanted to take Penny away for a three day weekend Scottsdale, Arizona. He wanted her to feel good about herself, so he booked them both for three day spa treatments that mainly for pregnant woman and their spouses and go to other attractions...

 **Almost a week prior...**

Last Friday he left to work early and was at work for a few hours when he got a call from Amy. Apparently Penny was still in her pajamas bawling on Amys sofa. According to Amy, "Penny's body adjusts to its changing hormone and symptoms may crop up as the fetus continues its growth and development.Penny is feeling more pelvic pressure adding that the pelvis feels heavy like something is weighing it down.A more visible baby bump appears as the uterus grows beyond a woman's pelvis, and theskin on her expanding belly may itchas its stretches. As the fetus is getting bigger and a woman is gaining more pregnancy weight in the front of her body." Then heard a crying Penny yell at Amy, " For heavens sake Amy just tell him I feel fat and none of my damn clothes fit. And I'm refusing to go to work. And you also tell him its his damn fault I feel like a damn basket case!" Then heard Penny cry even harder.

When he arrived to the apartments he checked Amys apartment and found out Penny went back home. So he walked in at 4A and it was dead quiet. "Penny?" Nothing. So Leonard walked back to their bedroom. As he opened the door, Penny was laying on the bed facing away from the door. As he looked around the room it looked like their closet and her draws threw up.

He frowned seeing Penny this upset again. But he knew the best way to make things better was to comfort her. So he walked over some clothes and laid next her. As he did he wasn't sure what to do next until Penny rolled over and faced him. "Hi," she said with a sad look on her face. "Hi, back," he couldn't help but wipe the tears from her face. "I'm sorry for loosing it earlier and felt like you had to leave work." Leonard put one arm around her waist as he gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You are having a bad day and I would leave work anytime of day just to come home to be with you and the baby. By the way what did your boss say when you called in?" Penny chuckled a little, "Well he was mad at first because I was supposed to have a big meeting but Bernedette happened to be in his office. He hung up but two minutes he called back appoligizing in tears." Leonard knew Bernadette could be mean but when it was sticking up for her family and friends he appreciated it.

For the next half hour they just laid there and talked about little things while Leonard ended up rubbing her stomach. Then to her confusion, Leonard got up and found her some yoga pants and larger sweat shirt and a sports bra because her regular bras were getting small too. Leonard extended his hand to her and guided her to the bathroom and turned on the shower for her. As she took her shower and got dressed, Leonard made the both of them an ealry lunch. Once they ate and cleaned up, Leonard surprised her by taking her to the mall to buy her some new undergarments and cute maternity clothes. She even found a new yoga outfit. Then Leonard dropped her off at her new yoga class while he went to his lab for an hour.

The rest of that week he made sure he papmered her just to show her how much she meant tp him. There were some days were she did not wanted to be touched. And there were days she could not keep her hands off of Leonard. But he always made sure whatever mood she was in he was there.

 **Present time.**

As Penny walked through the door, she saw Leonard making dinner and it smelled good. "Hey Sweetie, what are you making?" She said as she but her luggage bag to the side, closed the door, and walked over to the kitchen island. Leonard smiled at her as he turned her way. "Chicken stir fry with garlic bread. And can ask you a favor?" Penny sat down, "Okay??? What???" Leonard now gave her a bigger smile. "Well I want you to pack for two days and three nights. Bernedette has taken care of you not going into work tomorrow. But we leave at eight in the morning for a drive to Scottsdale, Arizona. I got us a two half days package at a spa for women who expecting. Then we are going to a horse ranch to have a cook out and an evening horseback ride. Don't worry I did my research, you are safe riding a horse. Then I found that there is this butterfly exhibt and I know you love butterflies..." Leonard couldn't finish, Penny had got up and went over to Leonard, turned him towards her, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Penny packed as Leonard finished makong dinner. Then as morning came they made their way for the next five and half hours to Scottsdale. And they enjoyed the whole weekend. To Leonard, it had been a long time since he saw Penny this relaxed.

It was now Monday afternoon and Penny and Leonard were having their first Ultrasound. As the image came up on the screen Leonard walked away a few steps to wipe a few tears away, but couldn't hold back the huge smile across his face. When he went back to Penny, he grabbed her hand and they both squeezed. As the technician moved the wand they saw the babys face, hands and fingers, feet and legs, but both became teary eyed when she asked Penny and Leonard if they would to like to know the sex. They both nodded. As they waited it felt like forever, until the image came up. The words out of the technicians mouth was, "Looks like you are having a boy." As Leonard and Penny got a better look, they could diffently tell it was a boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own TBBT. Some fun banter between our couple.** **Some language.**

Penny was walking into CalTech to surprise Leonard. She just wanted to see him after her appointment with Obgyn. In about two hours she had to drink a lot of water for another ultrasound. Penny was almost at twenty weeks and her Obgyn was concerned her not gaining enough weight. So now she was being put on a high calorie diet for a few weeks, but to make sure the baby was gaining weight also Penny had to do this extra ultrasound. And it made Penny a little worried, so she wanted Leonard.

As she was about to walk onto the cafeteria, her whole world stopped. There sitting with her husband was Raj and Mallory, but also Priya. And she was sitting right across from Leonard. Rage is what she felt. But before she could judge right away she decided to calm down for the babys sake and hoping Leonard would better say the right thing.

So Penny took a deep breath and gathered herself and walked over to the group. All four where in deep conversation about some sciencey stuff when Penny interrupted. "Hi Sweetie." Leonard looked up at surpise to see his wife. He stood up quickly and hugged Penny, "Hey this is a surprise, what aree you doing here?" Leonard released her but kept one arm around her waist facing everyone. "Just wanted to see you. Oh hey Raj, hey Mallory!" Then Pennys voice got a little deeper to show how unpleasant it was to see her, "Priya..."

Leonard was a little taken back on Pennys reaction. But after a second he recogonized that look and tone and it was diffently her "I'm not happy about this!" look. Raj and Mallory looked down at their plates but Raj gave his girlfriend a "Oh Shit" look because there was a lot of tension coming off of Penny. Even Priya felt it so she decided to try to make some of the tension ease up. "Hello Penny, I heard there are congratulations are in order for you and Leonard. I'm happy for the both of you." Penny still not liking this, responded, "Thank you..." Then turned a little to Leonard so she could look at him, "Can we go talk in private?"

Leonard was hoping to say the right thing feeling his heart rate speed up. "Um... sure... lets go..." Leonard took his arm away from Penny as he grabbed his tray to dispose his food. They walked outside the cafeteria with Penny a few steps ahead of him. She stopped to look around to make sure no one was in the hallway. Leonard stopped and gave his wife a nervous look. Penny finally broke the silence, pointing towards the cafeteria, "What the hell is she doing here?" Leonard could now hear insecurity in her voice. " I don't know whats going in your head of yours but you should know nothing has happened. Raj, Mallory, and I were headed to lunch when Priya suprised us. Shes here for a big case and to see what Mallory is all about and to see if she was actually real. Because you know Raj refuses to shut up about her because he loves her. And then her and I got to talking and catched up." Penny had her arms crossed almost in tears, "That's all?" Leonard was feeling very fruatrated right now. He did not like this feeling at all. "Yes Penny thats it. Why are you trying to acuse me of something I will never do?" Penny was feeling even more angry, "I'm not," she said with teeth clenched together but finally she could not hold back the tears any longer. "Just forget Leonard, I came here to surprise you because I needed you. But the feeling has passed so I will just go by myself." Leonards' hurt feelings went away quick and became full of worry. "Wait, what do you mean you will go by yourself?" Penny just stood there wiping away a few tears. Leonard came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me please?"

Penny looked up to Leonards eyes as she wiped hers a few more times, "I hate that I'm an emotional rollercoaster but whatever...Okay, as you know I had an appointment and Dr. Reynolds was worried about me not gaining enough weight so she is putting me on a high calorie diet for a few weeks and ordered me for another ultrasound just to make sure the baby is okay. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come because to be honest I'm scared something is actually wrong." Leonard pulled his wife into a hug and just held her. "But when you walked in and saw Pryia you felt insecure instead." He felt Penny nod. He pulled back some to look at Penny as she looked up at him, "You know I would be a damn idiot to cheat on you." Penny finally gave him a small smile and nodded. "And I dont like it when you become the insecure one. Kinda frustrating." Penny playfully pushed Leonard back a little with a smile on her face, as he gave her a laugh. Then he came back to her and pulled her closed again.

Penny was feeling a little better about things and Leonard decided to go with her. In about an hour later they were on the way to the hospital for another ultrasound. Leonard could see Penny was nervous, " I'm sure Christian is okay." Penny looked at him with surprise, "What??" he asked with his deep voice. To Penny loved it when his voice went deep, it was very sexy. "Just kinda weird hearing you call the baby by his name. But also damn sexy too." Leonard cocked his head a little with a grin. "Really, well its about time we call him Christian since that is his name. And damn anything will turn you on. So I can do anything cute, nerdy, or just straight up romantic and sex is on the table?" Penny gave him a light laugh with rolling of the eyes, "You just think because you turn me on means I want sex???" Leonard gave her a hopeful look, "Damn you Leonard...okay fine yes, okay?" Leonard gave her a big cheesy smile, " Ha! I knew my big nerdy brain has always been a turn on for you. And this pregnancy makes you even more turned on, maybe you were right just maybe I should get you pregnant more often."

As they were waiting in the waiting room, Penny sat beside Leonard with her head on his shoulder and holding hands. They each had in an ear bud watching the newest movie trailers, when Penny was called back. "Mrs. Hofstadter?" Penny got up as Leonard put his phone a way, then proceeded to follow. But could not hold back a smartass comment when the new technician asked him a question as he held Penny's hand. "Are you the father?" Penny felt Leonard trying to hold back a laugh and looked at him like she was afraid to know what he was about to say. " I'm hoping, but it also could be her husbands. Were not sure." Penny couldn't hold back her smile, "Leonard sweetie, shhh we are supposed to be keeping our affair a secert." Penny tried giving him a serious look but was hard. The technician turned around as she was opening the door to the room, "Okay?" not really knowing what to say, "Um... there is gown and go ahead and get dressed and I will be in a few minutes." As Leonard and Penny went in the room and closed the door they couldn't hold back their laughter. Then Penny pointed her finger at her husband, "You're such a jackass." Leonard chuckled, "Yeah your jackass, and you joined in. You're just as guilty as I am. Plus you thought if funny" Penny knew he was right, "Just shut up and help me get undressed." Leonard shook his head loving his wife.

As the ultrasound went on, the baby looked very healthy but would have to wait for final results be Penny's Obgyn the next day. And could still tell they were having a boy, because they could see things a little more clearer now. They got a copy of a flash drive of the ultrasound pictures like they did the first time. Once thikngs were done, they stopped by atva backery to order cupcakes with blue jelly inside and to Leonard being all cute, he got the design he wanted on the cuocakes. Penny was not happy about it but was not worth a silly fight, it had green frosting with a purple question mark. The baker told them to pick them in two days.

So Leonard and Penny texted their friends that Saturday they would have dinner at their apartment. They could not wait for their friends to find out and video chat with their parents during the reveal.

Back in the car, deep down, Leonard still wish there was a way his mother would call him or even Penny so she would not be left out. But he knew that was probably was not going to happen anytime soon. Penny knew he was deep in thought and the look on his face it was not a good thought. So she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Hey sweetie, when we get home how about we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?" Then looked at him and winked. Took him a second until his brain registered what his wife just said. "Okay I'm back on track...Lets go have sex!" He did not want to admit it to Penny, because of her reaction, but she made him feel like a super hero.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter_** ** _11_**

 ** _I dont own TBBT but love Leonard and Penny._** ** _This chapter they are going to reveal the sex of the baby to their friends and family._** ** _Plus some girl time._**

The next day Penny woke up before Leonard which was unusual, but she really had to use the bathroom. For the last couple days it felt like the baby was sitting on her bladder and felt like she had to go everytime she drank anything. When she came back, she laid down to hopefully to get an extra hour but before she got comfortable Penny felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Her doctor told her she was going to start feeling movement soon and boy did she ever. She felt beyond excited, but without barley moving, she tapped Leonard awake. "Leonard sweetie wake up." It took Leonard a moment, he grabbed his glasses, then rolled to his side seeing Penny laying very still. "Shhh... I'm afraid to move. Give me your hand." Leonard shrugged his shoulder and did just that. He watched Penny lay his hand on her lower stomach. "Right here... I feel him." Leonards' hand was now laying there as he saw the biggest smile on Pennys face. Then just as she said that, he felt movement right under his hand and then his smile matched Penny's. "Whoa! Thats our son?" Penny only could nod. "That is so cool." Leonard couldn't hold back and leaned closer and kissed his wife hard. Then decided to move his hand lower. At that moment to both of them life could not get any better as they made sweet love to one another.

A few moments later, they laid there together. Leonard held Penny as she feel back to sleep for half an hour. As he laid there in complete silence, he guided his hand back to Penny's small baby bump. Then felt himself nodding off, so instead of falling asleep, he quietly got out of bed and got ready for work. Before he knew it as he was drinking, Penny was up and dressed and was walking out. "Hey you, made you breakfast and chai tea." Penny went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You have your moments don't you?" He gave her small squeeze of her hand, " It's the least I can do after having amazing sex this morning. Oh yeah and letting me feel our little guy." Penny winked at him as she grabbed her tea and bowl of oatmeal with toast and sat across from Leonard. "So what is going on with you and your high techie techie stuff today." Leonard finally sat down as he began to have breakfast wi th his wife, "Actually Raj and I are working on a new balloon borne telescope. We are testing new mixed gases with it today." Penny did not quite understand how some kind of balloon telescope worked but Leonard seemed happy about it, so she was excited for him. "So what is going on with your work?" Penny told him that she had to go a seminar about a new drug to slow down Parkinson's disease and her company wanted to be the first to design the drug and sell it. "Well that might be interesting?" Penny smiled at Leonard, "Well maybe, days like these I wished I had caffeine." Leonard smiled and was very impressed that as soon as she found out about the pregnancy she did not have any caffeine. But what she did not have for at least eighteen weeks was a drop of alcohol because just the smell of wine or any alcohol made her nauseated. The couple talked some more and then left for work.

When it was time to break for lunch, Bernedette and Penny met up with Amy and now their new member of trhe group, Mallory. As they all sat down and looked at the menu, they all talked about their day. Mallory talked about Pryia was a stick in the mud. But was thankful it was her last night so Raj would stop being so weird. "Honey Ive know Raj for twelve or so years, he is weird. Actually all four are all weird but poor Amy over there takes the cake." Amy frowned at Penny, "Hey thats my husband you're talking about." Bernedette inturpted, "And your point is? You're the one married Sheldon" Amy thought about it, "Okay just thats my husband...But you married Howard who had problems moving out with his mothers and Penny you married Leonard who has mother issues sooo." Both Bernedette and Penny felt a little insulted but knew were all fun and games, "HEY!" Mallory felt a little weird with their conversation but was glad they made her feel welcome. Then Penny chimed in once again, "Okay Mallory, you know we wouldn't be here today if it was not for our weird little men being friends. But end of the day we love are very smart but childish men." All the women nodded.

After lunch, Penny was talking to Amy on how much she was loving Leonards attention but for some odd reason she was feeling guilty about it. So Amy suggested to do something special for him. Penny hated when Amy was right, so Penny did some searching and found the perfect way to spend Friday night with her husband.

So when Leonard got home that evening he was a little skeptical on why she had a surprise for him. But after explaining she had not romanced his pants off in a long time and feeling guilty. "Penny you are carrying our child and I don't mind it since I am the one that you pregnant when you were not ready." Leonard brought her into a tight embrace as Penny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I can go ahead and cancel the plans. I mean I would feel a little hurt because Ive been planning this all day and feel proud of myself to do something that you would love soo..." Leonard raised his eyebrow, "I dont think. I like this idea I get spoiled just for one night. Then I will go back spoiling you." They gave each other a small peck on the lips and left for the night.

Penny first took him to a Mexican food truck. Then went to a retro neon arcade. They ended up palying against each other or some games they would try to beat each others score. Penny actually had a fun night with Leonard. By end of the night they ended up at an old fashioned ice cream shoppe. As they returned home they got into their night clothes and cuddled up watching Netflix.

As Saturday evening came everyone was having a good time. "Okay come Penny, we know you guys know thw sex of the baby. Its about damn time ya told us!" Only Bernedette would be this demanding. So they all gathered around the island as Penny passed out the cupcakes, which was yellow cake to make Sheldon happy. "Where's my ice cream, because you can not have cake without ice cream." Penny loved Sheldon but apart from his beautiful mind some days he acted like a big man child. Yep, if she could handle Sheldon she could handle a baby, so she got the ice cream and scooped it on Sheldons plate. The. Leonard brought over the laptop and set up a three way video chat so his dad and her parents could see everyone else revealing the sex of the baby of the blue jelly.

Penny and Leonard watched as they saw their friends reactions and then to the computer. Right there as everyone saw blue, Penny wish she could reach through the computer and give her mom the biggest hug, because there were rare moments where she saw her mom cry. And this was one of those moments and it was happy tears. Then Amy gave her the biggest hug ever, "My bestie is having a boy!" Then as everyone else gave them hugs, Penny noticed Sheldon back up and disapeared. Amy and Leonard wanted to both go after him, but Penny told them she felt it should be her andbthey did not want to agrue with the pregnant woman.

Penny had a feeling he was in his office. She knocked, "Sheldon sweetie, can we talk?" Sheldon opened the door, "If you must?" Penny nodded her head, "Yep I do. Now sit!" Sheldon eyes grew big but did what Penny asked as she sat across from him. They discussed the change of the baby coming. They talked about when her and Leonard moving away someday. Penny joked about when him and Amy become parents. But in the end they had a moment and Penny got a rare Sheldon hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 1_** **2**

 ** _I dont own a thing_**. **Also thank you for the reviews again.** **Just updated Chapter 11.**

Leonard was sitting at his computer desk at home trying to plan Valentines day with Penny. He was not sure what to do.

Last few years it was dinner and Fifty Shades of something, which led them back home to sex. He remembered he did not care for the movies but Penny loved reading books and so she begged him to go see the movies. He couldn't complain much because he loved having sex with his wife.

This year he wanted to pull out all the stops since she was carrying his baby. And the past few nights she reminded him of that as she would get frustrated about something and blame him. Then he would get frustrated back which led her into tears with, "Why are you getting upset with me???" Then Leonard would rush over to Penny and confort her and applogize.

As of today as he was looking around the internet, Penny was laying in the big chair after returning from yoga. Leonard just put in a pizza in the oven with a salad and she was watching House Hunters. Leonard got all excited when he fiinally found the perfect date when he looked over at Penny to make sure she didn't see excitement. He had to look twice and she was in full blown tears. Leonard closed his laptop and hung his head and shook it. He got up and kneeled in front of her and started rubbing her hand. "Whats the matter now?" Penny looked down at her husband and cried even harder. "They bought the wrong house. House number two was much better..." Leonard helped her sit her up some and brought into a hug, but to make sure she couldn't see him, he couldn't hold back a smile.

After they ate dinner, Leonard decided to draw her a luke warm for the both of them. During dinner Penny suddenly got pain in her hip and upper leg. When Leonard came around to check it out, he knew it was her sciatic nerve which was giving her pain. So he helped her up and helped her lay on the sofa on her side as he rubbed her hip and leg just to make some of the pain go away. Before he knew it she feel asleep on him. And now there he was filling up the tub.

When he came out of the bathroom, he heard talking. He raised and eyebrow and listened for a second. It was Penny talking. Sounded like she was on the phone. Leonard came out further but still in the hallway to hear better, "Well Beverly, I think I could forgive you. I just don't know about Leonard...Because I dont know, your a psychiatrist. Sometimes people can only take so much before their breaking point and you finally crossed the line. Leonard loves you...Because you are his mother thats why... As for the baby, we are having a boy... Leonard and I wish you were here..." As soon as Penny said that Leonard came out of the hallway and walked in the living area so Penny could see him. Boy, did she ever amaze him. "Beverly I better go.." Leonard shook his head no and mouthed, "I want to talk to her." Penny smiled at him. "Hang on Beverly, Leonard wants to talk you." Penny got up and handed her phone to Leonard and kissed him on the cheek, "Try to be nice." Leonard smiled at her, "I will try my best. Oh and I drew you a bath, go take it to relax and when I get done in time I will join you." Penny grabbed his hand, squeezing it, winked at her husband. Then walked into the hallway towards the bathroom.

Leonard heard the bathroom door shut as he sat in computer desk. He put the phone to his ear, "Hello mother...Yes I am doing great.. I know I am...Before I accept your apology, I can't believe I am going to say this but, how about you come out to Pasadena...So I know for sure you mean what you say...Sure Michael can come out...Yes so can his wife and kids.Penny and I have not seen them since the last time we were in New Jersey...Alright mother, I have to let you go... Yes I have to because my wife is waiting for me to join her in the bathtub... Mother I am not going to discuss that with you... Alright, Goodnight Mother."

Leonard hung up the phone and got up and placed it on Penny's desk. He took a moment because that rush of nervousness and confidence made him light headed. Then remebered he had a naked wife in the tub. So he started to strip as he rushed to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom he saw Penny laying back with her eyes closed with head rested back on a rolled up towel. He smiled at himself on how lucky he felt that beautiful woman married him. Then he tapped her on her shoulder. Penny opened one eye and grinned what she saw before her. They did not say a word to each other as she leaned up and threw the towel on the floor, Leonard slid in behind her and grabbed her lufa. He kissed his wife on the cheek as he began to wash her up.

Few days after they arrived home, Penny was not sure what Leonard had plan for her. Yes she never was big on Valentines day, but every since being with Leonard she tried hard to be in the mood for it. And today was going to especially hard since she had a bad day at work. One sale she ended up arguing with one of the doctors, next sale she cried the whole time because she felt bad about the first sale, and her last sale she was late because she felt like she was starving. But she made the sales because she took her pregnancy for advantage just for this day. Her feet hurt and body ached, but wanted to make Leonard happy tonight.

As Leonard opened the door for Penny, she got into his car and he leaned over and buckled her seat belt for her. He came around and got in and started the car. "So... if you impress me enough you might loose your virginity tonight." Penny winked at Leonard as he gave her a huge grin. "Really, I was just trying to get to third base but loosing my virginity to Miss Popular sounds even better. I think I will knock your panties off in a heart beat." Penny gave Leonard a small giggle as he leaned over with a smile and kissed her. Then put car in drive and drove to their first designation, which was a five star resturant and Leonard made sure they had reservations. Then afterwards he drove them to the park, where they took a walk with the sidewalks lite up in red and white lights. As Leonard noticed they were nearing their next destination, he asked Penny to close her eyes. "Why? you haven't completely impressed me yet." Penny said as she held Leonards hands as he stood in front. "Just do it please." Penny could not resist when Leonard gave her his puppy eyes. "Fine!" Penny did as Leonard guided her until he saw her next surprise. "Okay open them." Penny opened one eye and then another and was trying very hard not cry. There in front of her was two drawn white houses, with an older gentleman holding the reigns sitting on bench to a white Cinderella style carriage with red roses all over. "Your chariot awaits my wife." Penny was smiling and trying to hold back her tears. "Damn Hofstadter, you did good and plus I think you just won husband of the year. You are diffently loosing your virginity tonight." Leonard came behind Penny and wrapped his arms around her chest and put his chin on her shoulder, "Well being a short asthmatic nerd, but cute, I had to impress you somehow." With that he gave her a kiss on her neck, which made her quiver, they made their way into the carriage and enjoyed their way around the city.


	13. Author's note

**_Thank you for all reading my story. Excited about tomorrows night show. Will probably write Chapter 13 during or after the show. If you have ant suggestions let me know. I plan on writing 4 more chapters. Long live The Big Bang Theroy and Penny and Leonard..._**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **I dont own a thing.** **Chapter came to me sooner than I thought. So ready for tomorrows night episode.**

 ** _25 weeks_**

Amy was driving Penny to the hospital to sign up for registration and take a toiur through thier birthing centers. "So are you upset Leonard could not make it today?" Penny shrugged her shoulders at her best friend, "A little why?" Amy looked over to her for a quick second, "Because this is the first time he missed out on something with the baby." Penny rolled her eyes that Amy just reminded her why Leonard had to miss today. "I was upset at first and miss him like crazy, and yeah I wish he was here. But I was not going to tell him no because the University of Cambridge wanted him and Sheldon to speak over there for a four days. I am so proud of them." Amy nodded too, "Yes I know. I am so happy they have this opportunity to pay tribute to Stephen Hawkins at this lecture. But I do miss Sheldon too." Penny gave her a weird look, "Why?" Amy gave her a dirty look back. "Sorry right he is your husband." Amy still frowned, "Thats right he is." Penny shook her head with her smile.

As she arrived at the hosptial she meet the head nurse of the birthing center and gave her and Amy a tour. Each room had a birthing bed and a birthing tub. The nurse gave her some paper work to fill out and told her she did not have to make a decision now but she could have a normal birth or a water birth. Same went for an epidural. She could not wait to get home and video chat Leonard about their options.

As Amy and her arrived to their apartment complex, Amy helped Penny walk up the stairs because those stairs were becoming more of a pain in the ass everyday. "I swear Amy they dont fix that damn elevator I am going to rip off someines head." Amy started laughing, "Well would that be Leonard since ge was the one to break the elevator." Penny knew Amy was right. "Dammit Leonard! See he isn't even here and I'm already mad at him." Penny took a deep breath because she did not know to cry or laugh but was greatful of her best friend helping her make it to her apartment. "Hey Penny, maybe a movie tonight with Bernedette and Mallory?" Penny thought a moment, "Can I pick the movie?" Amy nodded and agreed. "Okay I will let them know."

As Penny entered her apartment and pulled out her phone and sent a group text, "Girls night at Amys. Magic Mike marathon all the way!" Two seconds later Brenedette texted back, "Hell yeah, I need a night away from Howard and the kids. Momma needs to see Channing Tatum in tight jeans and not so tight jeans." Penny couldnt help but laugh. Then realized if thats was the reason she liked Howard in tight pants, but then admitted to herself that questioned was better left unanswered. A moment later Mallorys text came through, "Oh thank heavens...Raj was hoping we could go to another Taylor Swift concert soon. I will do anything to avoiding to answer that question. Maybe he will take his offer up with Howard." Penny only shook her head and smiled. She was glad Mallory was part of thw group now and could pick on the guys as easily as any of the girls. "Okay see you at 6:30." Which was only two hours away.

Before she realized what time it really was her laptop was going off. She went to go answer her video call. As she answered there was Leonard, looking very tired. "Hey sweetie, what time is it there?" Leonard yawned, "A little after 12:30 in the morning." Penny gave him a small smile, "You didnt have to call right now, you could be getting sleep since you have a big lecture tomorrow. Well today for you." Penny was so happy him and Sheldon got this opportunity at Cambridge, even though it was a few days. The first day was a tour of the campus and then Sheldon got the both of them a tour of the studios of Dr. Who. Which they spent the night in Cadriff, Wales."So how was Sheldon's lecture today?" Penny almost wanted to cringe because Sheldon never really had the best of luck when it came to speeches. "Actually it was very heartwarming. He spoke incredibly highly of Hawking. I mean yes its Sheldon but he has his good moments. The grad students and the other physicists were very impressed." Penny was happy to hear. "Thats amazing, and you will be amazing too. So what are the plans after go give your lecture and before you leave for home?" Leonard took a moment to think, "Well my father is meeting us after I gave my lecture and we are having dinner. Then Sunday morning we are breakfast with Hawkings wife and children, then we are off to the airport. Anyways how was the tour of thw hospital?"

After Penny told him his day sounded more exciting than hers and they had to talk about options when he came home, she told him good night and she loved him. She shut off the laptop and went over to Amys for dinner and went to enjoy girls night. Once the Friday night movie night was over, Penny just decided to go to bed because for the past hour she was not feeling good.

It was about two in the morning when Penny woke up in a cold sweat and was in a lot of pain. She did not like this feeling at all. So she tried getting up but failed, so she did the next best thing. She called Amy. "Helllooo???" Penny almost felt bad waking up her friend but she was the closet perosn to her. "Amy I sorry, but something is wrong. Use your emergency key and help me get to the hospital...Amy you there???" Nothing until she heard Amy come through the door yelling, "Coming Bestie!" If she was not in pain she would have been laughing right now at the sight Amy running to her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

 **I dont own a thing** **. Plus thank you for enjoying my story.**

Penny was finally settled in the hospital bed as her and Amy waited for Dr. Reynolds. But before they made it to the hospital Penny didnt want to worry Leonard until she found out was going on with the baby. But to be honest she was wanting Leonard now because she was scared to death. Amy could tell and risked it and called Leonard as the nurse helped Penny put on her hospital gown.

Penny had just got her vitals done and a heart monitor wrapped around her stomach so they could keep track of the babys heartbeat. Then her OBGYN came in as Amy stepped out. Amy called Leonard again to let him know what was going on now. She told him not to get on plane now unless there was bad news. Leonard said he would call Penny in half an hour before his lecture started. Amy walked back in when the nurse told her it was okay to go back in. "So what did Dr. Reynolds say?" Penny took a deep breath, "Something about I have a short cervix and my uterus was not growing and that was sending me into premature labor. But she is going to put me on...hang on...progesterone treatment." Amy nodded, "Awe yes, I have heard of that. But I do not think you will like the end results." Penny lifted an eyebrow, "Trust me, Dr. Reynolds all ready told me. Usually she would put me on bed rest, but for right now she wants the nurses to monitor me for the next eight hours. Then as planned go see her first thing Monday morning. Then she will make her final decision..." Penny felt like on the edge of crying because she was frustrated, scared, and wanted her damn husband. She just put her face into her hands and cried. Amy came over to her and gave her hug. Before Amy could say anything Penny's phone was ringing. She wiped her tears away. "Hey Ams could yuou hand me my phone?" Amy took Penny's phone and saw it was Leonard. Then proceeded to hand it to Penny. "Oh look its Leonard... I will give you two some privacy..." Amy was looking very suspicious to Penny as Penny frowned at her as she backed out of the room.

Penny answered the phone. "Let me guess Amy told you what was going on." Penny sighed as she heard her husband do the same. "Yes she did...Do I need to come home?" Penny closed her eyes and was debating, "You do your lecture and then if you want you can come home. They are keeping me for a straight eight hours. My body is refusing to corporate with the baby so they stopped the premature labor." Leonard was upset and scared but he needed to lighten the mood for the both of them, "Do I have to bring Sheldon home?" Penny shook her head but couldn't hold back her smirk. "Well for one Amy would kick your ass if you didnt, two England would be trying their hardest to give him back. Its kind of like a white elephant gift, just trying to get rid of a gift nobody wants...well except for Amy." Leonard chuckled that his wife was still acting herself because he could not imagian what she was feeling at the time. "Damn! Alright I will just give him to Amy but I am going to tell her she cant give him back. And as for me coming home I will be on the first flight as soon as my lecture is over. I will let you go so you can rest and make sure our son is doing okay. I love you Penny Hofstadter." Penny heart sank, she was even missing him more, "Love you too Hofstadter, can't wait to see you." With that Penny hung up the phone and tried to get some rest still feeling a little uncomfortable and did not help that the heart monitor was still around her waist. But with everything going on she felt like all her energy left her body and Penny feel asleep.

Around eleven a.m. that same morning, Penny's Obgyn let her leave the hospital but strict instructions. Before Penny left the hospital she checked on Leonard's and Sheldon's flight which he looked like he had another five and half hours until he landed in New York. Then she had to figure in layover, which she googled. Damn! it was going to be a very long ten or more hours.

Howard came in and asked Penny if she was ready. For some reason Howard was the only free one to drive her home. As much as Penny found him very odd over the years she was so grateful he became one of her closest friends. But regretted very quickly when he turned on Neil Diamond and was singing along. She gave him, "I'm will punch you in the throat," look when he said, "Take it away Penny!" Howard dismissed it and continued to sing as Penny rubbed her hands on her face, "Oh God help me now!"

As they pulled up to the apartment complex with Penny way on annoyed she looked over to Howard as he turned off the van, "Okay Mister your scrawny ass is going to help me up the stairs, but I swear I ever ride alone with you again we are going to sing along to NSYNC instead!" Then gave him a very cheesy grin.

Howard made sure Penny was settled in on the sofa and he got a text from Bernedette saying he pissed off Penny. So now he had to make her a warm cup of tea. Penny thought it was funny and he kinda deserved it by making her listen to Neil Diamond. But had to admit it was better than when Leonard would put on Richard Feynman in the car which put her to sleep in a heart beat. As Howard handed her a cup of tea, he made sure she did not need anything else. Once she convinced Howard she was fine, he left for home. Now Penny could enjoy peace and quiet until Leonard was home. So she grabbed the remote and turned on Wonder Woman, but would make sure Leonard would not find out she enjoyed this movie. But she could not help it Wonder Woman was kick ass in this movie plus Chris Pine was easy on the eyes.That was the only reason she would watch the newer version of Star Trek with Leonard.

About an hour in the movie Penny was getting hungry. As she got up, Penny heard a knock at the door. She stood there looking at the door, then the fridge debating which one was more important. She heard another knock, "Damit, sorry baby we have to wait on food a little longer." She rubbed her stomach as she walked over to the door. As Penny opened it, she felt like shutting it, but somehow that did not happen because it was Beverly. In Penny's mind she was kicking herself for not picking out food instead. "Beverly, so unexpected...would you like to come in?" Beverly looked over Penny, "Are you asking me if I would or ..." Penny felt a headache coming on. "Bevery just please come in." Penny opened the door more as Beverly made her way in. "Sooo... what brings to Pasadena?" Beverly looked at Penny with a confused look. "If you must know Leonard invited myself and his brother a few weeks back. I assumed anytime would be acceptable since he forgot to mention a date and time the last time we talked." Penny just wished Leonard was here because as much as she bonded with Beverly in the past she hurt Penny's feelings but hurt Leonard pretty bad. "Look Beverly I know why you came but Leonard is still on flight back from Cambridge University. He wont be home close to eleven tonight." Beverly tilted her glasses and looked up at Penny, "Well that would be an interesting story he must have to tell myself tomorrow. As for you as I can see you have adjusted becoming impregnated with my sons sperm." Penny bit her lip hard trying to hold back her laugh. "You look ravishing. With that said Michael, his family, and I would like it if yourself like to accompany us to a late lunch." Penny did not mind Michael except he enjoyed giving Leonard a hard time here and there. Michaels wife, Sarah, was a hard headed woman but was a good mother. As for the children, Franklin and Fredrick, both seven were both sweet and very clingy when Penny was around. Well she knew why they liked being close to their favorite aunt. "As much I would, I cant join. I just got home from the hospital of eight hours of observation and now have restrictions on what to do and what not to do." Penny thought she had Beverly and avoided a very odd lunch. But was she wrong. Beverly suggested to call for take out and she called Michael to bring his family 4A. As Penny and Beverly waited Beverly actuially seemed concerned on why Penny was in the hosptial. So Penny told Beverly exactly what happened just left out the part of what movies they watched. As Leonards brother came over with his family, Penny felt out of place. The twins were barley eating because they were on their tablets the whole time. Sarah talked about her last trial, Michael picked on her by going through having Leonards baby, which pissed her off but did not say anything. Then Beverly insected why Penny should be worried that the babies chances of being like Leonard where high. Penny could not take it anymore. So she was polite and told them she needed to rest. So they helped her clean up and left. Penny pulled out her phone checked where Leonard flight was. Seven more hours and he would be home. She knew his phone was on airplane mood but sent him a text anyway. **'I swear you leave me alone with your mother, brother, or whoever like them I will cut you off until you are six feet under the ground. Love you'** then entered a devil smile.

Penny then put her phone on her desk and put on some music and did some light cleaning and then started to dance easy to the music. Once she felt herself get tired she went to her bedroom and saw her unmade bed and shurgged her shoulders. She climbed in and thought a small nap could make things better. She just wish Saturday wold not end.

Penny had no clue what time it was when she woke up but she was hungry and had to use the bathroom badly. But as she moved she felt someone beside her and almost jumped out of her skin. She turned on her side light and sat up to see a sleeping Leonard. She looked over and saw it was almost midnight. She smiled with happiness because she was glad he was home. She leaned over as much as she could and kissed the top of his head. She got up to do her business and had a snack. Then climbed back in bed. Leonard stirred and sat up, "Hey pretty lady, everything okay?" Penny sat up and just hugged him not wanting to let go. Leonard closed his eyes as he felt how much he missed being this close to her, so he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Okay, we will just talk in a few hours." With that Penny and Leonard kissed each other goodnight and laid down in their side with Leonard spooning his wife.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Dont own a thing. Fixed Chapter 14. Hope enjoy this chapter.**

Sunday morning came and as Leonard stirred, he turned his over a little to grab his glasses and saw it was almost ten in the morning. He took a moment to realize where he was but then as felt his arms still wrapped around his beautiful wife.It had been a long time since they slept in like this. Leonard pulled her closer to his chest and smiled his goofy grin. He was just happy to be near Penny and that her and the baby were okay.

Penny wanted to refuse to wake up, then felt Leonard pull her closer and one hand on her lower stomach. After spending early Saturday morning to late morning in the hospital and dealing with Leonard's family Penny could not complain her being so close to him. And being married for almost three and half years now, this trip had been the longest they had been apart. She was happy it was not another four month trip. Suddenly she felt Leonards lips on her neck and his friend saying goodmorning. As much as it was becoming a turn on, she was not sure if it was safe to have sex yet, so she turned on her back and faced Leonard.

"Goodmorning Sweetie..." Leonard took both hands and placed them on Penny's cheeks and pulled her face closer to hers. Penny closed her eyes as Leonard in and kissed her. A few seconds later, Leonard leaned back and Penny opened her eyes and saw his goofy smile. Penny shook her head and then gave him a peck on the nose and Leonard winked at her. "Sooo I'm guessing sex os off the table?" Leonard gave her the sad puppy look as he asked. Penny mentally wishing they could, "As much as you want to, I want it too but to play it safe we should hold off until we go see Dr. Reynolds tomorrow morning." Leonard lowered his eyebrows and nodded, "Okay I will take a cold shower just to calm down a bit and plus you dont feel obligated or feel left out." Penny knew exactly what he was talking about making her feel a little disappointed because she loved pleasuring Leonard but of course he was being selflessness, "You can be such a good husband." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "So what would you like to do today except having dinner with your mom and Michael." Leonard frowned, "Wait what? Um what did you do? I thought I was being a good husband?" Penny eyed him down, "Yeah but after yesterday I'm not dealing with them all my own ever again. I can deal with your mom all to myself, I can deal with your brother by myself, but together you might have gone to hell and back. And Christian better never turn out like his cousin's, if he does we are getting rid of all electronics." Leonard really wished he could have saved her from his family since they did come unexpected and univited. He would make sure tonight he would set them straight because that was unfair to Penny. "Fine!!! I will go tonight instead of spoiling you!" Penny laughed at Leonard's whiney voice. She leaned in closer before kissing him, "No you're going to spoil the crap out of me and deal with your family all by yourself while you send me to the spa." Leonard pouted as Penny laughed even more, "You big baby. I wont let you by yourself but to deal with them some more tonight, I want a foot massage." Penny grined big as Leanard raised an eyebrow wothout hidding his smile. "Sounds like a deal, now how about we get out of this bed, take a shower together, then go out and have brunch?" Penny nodded and finally gave him a peck on the lips.

They decided to just go to Denny's for brunch because Penny was craving their pancakes with extra whip cream with a side of vanilla ice cream. "So Honey, tell me how did your lecture go at Cambridge? Did you wow them?" Leonard smiled after he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, Well first I told them my time on the North Sea, then we into a laboratory and tested my new ideas on giant electromagnetic pulse generation in short-pulse laser. The experiments went over well and Dean of the University and the two other phycisits professors were so impressed they pulled me to the side and wanted to offer me a job." Penny eyes went big of surprise, "Oh my gosh Leonard thats amazing...But you turned it down." Penny felt sudden guilt as she looked down at her plate, Leonard knew she was upset over herself, so he reached over ther table and took her hand. Penny looked up at Leonard and he had his worried look on his face, "Hey I had to at this time, you and our son was my first concern. Plus Sheldon found out so I had to calm down a jealous Sheldon. But the more I thought about it on the plane the more I was happy about my decision. First off just last week you just started your new job position in public relations that you have been aiming for since I screwed it up with Bill Gates." Penny shook her head at Leonards statment but continued to listen to him. "Two we have Christian on the way and I dont think moving a newborn baby across the ocean would not be so smart right now. Three you would be even further away from your family, but as for my family I couldnt care less, plus my dad lives in England half the year anyways. And four our friends. They have been my family than friends than my own family has. So dont feel guilty about this. Whe. the right time comes along and your ready or going to leave me, I will take the job offer." Leonard smiled as Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I'm going to leave you now. I'm kinda stuck with you forever or at least our son turns eighteen." Leonard squinted his eyes acting like he was hurt but leaned forward and raised her hand tonhis lips and kissed it. "Well whatever is on our future, I just know I want you by my side. I mean you already been stuck with me for twelve years."

They finished their brunch and decided to go to the farmers market to pick out fresh foods. Then went home. Once everything was put away, Leonard and Penny just decided to watch was ever on tv and to Leonard's delight Toy Story marathon was on. Penny shrugged her shoulders as she really did not mind watching them with her kid at heart husband. Penny's head was resting on Sheldon's spot as her feet was in Leonard's lap being rubbed.

They made small talk about Penny's new job and how her boss made sure while on Materity Leave she could do her job from home and they would set everything up for her, but that would be up to her. She had time to think about it. Leonard supported her no matter what decision she made. "So going back to acting class still up in the air?" Penny thought about Leonards question for a minute, "Actually I haven't thought about that since that night we told our friends. So to be honest I love this new position and I can always use my acting skills to good use in public relations." Penny was right as Leonard nodded in agreement.

Before they knew it, it was time to get ready to meet up with Beverley, Michael, and his family. Penny was standing by the door in a beautiful maternity dress, with her hair in curls, waiting for Leonard to come out of the bathroom. "Come on Leonard, just like you I want to get this evening over as soon as possible." Leonard came out looking nervous, so Penny walked up to him and brushed off his suit and fixed his tie. "Together everything will be fine, but if things get bad we just tell them where the sun don't shine and go have our own fun." Leonard took a deep breath, "I like that option lets call them now and tell them." Penny grabbed his hand and guided him out the door, "I know its tempting but lets go."

When they arrived it was just Beverly and Michael, but his wife and kids went back to New Jersey due to a high profile case. During dinner Beverly promised she would be more accepting of their not so failed relationship and their unplanned child. Then Michael told Leonard that he was actually jealous of his life and rhat was why Michael always was hard on him. Then told Leonard how he wished him and wife was as happy as him and Penny and that things would stay happy between them after their child is born. It came as a surprise to Penny and Leonard.

That night at home they were very content at how they just had a simple dinner. They decided to just go to bed since tomorrow morning was Penny's doctor appointment and Leonards first day back at work. As Leonard pulled Penny close to him bed, Penny admitted to him she was still scared on what Dr. Reynolds was going to tell her. But Leonard put ease to her mind reminding her whatever happens he was still beside her. As he played with her hair, Penny drifted to a deep sleep.

The next morning Penny was checked out and things seemed better but her doctor wanted her to take things easy. She could go to work but try not to stress out and have relaxing evenings. Then she approved they could resume sex but to look up safe positions so there was no stress on the baby. Penny looked over and swear Leonard looked like a kid walking into a new comic book store for the first time. Oh yeah Leonard was happy with the news and Penny had a good idea what was going to happen tonight at home. She would have to text Amy for Sheldon not to use his office tonight or wear his noise cancelling head phones.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Cant thank you again for the reviews. They are amazing. I dont own TBBT** **. Took me awhile to think of this chapter. I am happy with it and I hope you guys will be too.**

 **30 weeks:**

 _-Penny was feeling refreashed as she started to wake up but immidanlty felt something was way off and it was a very bad feeling. She jolted awake and she was back in her old apartment. She looked around very confused why she was back here because now Sheldon and Amy lived there. She threw the covers off her body and automatically looked at her stomach and it was very flat. What the hell was goiing on, where was her very pregnant belly and her baby. She rushed up and ran to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she looked the same just not pregnant. Where the hell was Leonard? She felt scared and pissed at the same time. She came out to the living area and sure enough it looked the same before her and Leonard were offically moved in together at 4A. That was it to go to 4A and hopefully find the answers. So she rushed over to 4A and it was locked. So she knocked and few seconds later_ _and Sheldon answered. He looked very confused, "Well hello Penny, its has been awhile since you have knocked on my door. Why are you doing it now?" Penny was taken back, "Okay??? well we are friends and some odd reason I woke up in my old apartment and not pregnant. And my husband is nowhere to be found." Now Sheldon looked even more confused, "Penny I do not have any recollection of us being friends for a very long time. We stop being friends after Leonard married Priya. And as for a husband I think you mean fiance and he is still asleep. I could get Raj if you would like.." Penny was shaking her head, "No! This is not right. I'm supposed to be married to Leonard for the past three years and a baby on the way...You and Amy live in 4B and married for almost a year... Raj is in a serious relationship with Mallory...Howard and Bernedette have two babies...What you are telling me is lie!" Sheldon was shocked Penny was yelling at him and he now knew he was not the crazy onr anymore. "Penny I have never thought of marring Amy, and as for Howard and Bernedette they got a divorce few years ago... and for the last time you are with Raj, have been since you two were caught after you had coitus..." Penny felt sick to her stomach and felt like her world come crashing down. She looked up at Sheldon then ran back to 4B and flopped on her bed. She did not how long she had been laying there until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned over and saw Leonard and all she could do is sit up and hug him tight. Leonard was very confussed, "Are you okay Penny?" She looked up her Leonard and shook her head, "I wake up and my world is turned upside down. You are married to Pryia and I'm not pregnant with your baby." Leonard let go of her and backed a way. "Penny, this is the first time I have been over here in two years when we ended our affair and I cut tries with you and our friends just to save my marriage because you still could not say you loved me. Sheldon called me out of the blue and was completely worried about you telling him weird stories and did not know what to do. So I snuck over here. And as for someone carring my child that would be my wife..." Penny felt like she was going to faint right there, she lost her Leonard and she was not pregnant with Christian...Penny world went black...-_

Penny jolted awake in a cold sweat. She held her heart and then pulled the covers off her body and and saw her very pregnant belly. She sighed in relief as she rubbed her own belly. Then collected her surroundings and saw she was in her and Leonards bedroom and then looked over to a very sleeping Leonard. She leaned up against the head board and closed her eyes... It was a very bad nightmare. And very realistic dream at that. She had no clue what triggered the dream but realized that dream was a what if dream. She took a deep breath and decided to tap Leonard awake. "Hmmm?" is what all Leonard said. "Leonard, please wake up." He opened one eye and looked up at Penny with worry on the face. He hurried to sit up and turn on his side lamp and put his glasses on. Leonard slid closer to Penny and put his hand on her stomach and had looked at her with his puppy eyes, "Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Do we have to go to the hospital? Do we need to call Doctor Reynolds?" Penny had to put ease to his mind or he would kept rambling. "Sweetie everything is fine physically okay." Leonard took a deep breath of relief then looked at his wife with confusion, "So why did you wake me up?" Penny shook her head and realized she was being silly. "Its nothing really, just go back to sleep..." She sighed as Leonard pulled her into him, "Really just a dream? Some dream that you had to wake me up? Come on tell me." Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. "Fine I will tell you..." Penny was a blubbery mess as she ended telling Leonard her dream. Leonard pulled her into a side hug. "I'm being ridiculous..." Penny wiped her eyes and looked at her husband. "Ummm... The right answer is Noooo..." Penny playfully pushed him away, "The way you just answered me you actually think I am, answering the right answer or not you Jackass..." Penny tried hiding her smile as Leonard couldn't help but grin at her. "I mean could you imagian I ended up with Raj?" Leonard frowned, "Oh hell no!" Penny laughed at his reaction. Leonard hoovered over her and put his hand over her heart as the other one held his weight. "This right here belongs to me as much as my heart belongs to you," then he moved his had to her pregnant stomach, "and I could not imagine my life without our son. He is our love combined together." Then he lowered his head asnd kissed his wife. Penny laced her fingers around his neck as she broke his kiss, "When I woke up I wanted to be mad at you for choosing someone else because you also seem to screw up in my dreams too. But some how and some way you say and do the right thing showing me how much you really do love me. Now for that I want you to get naked now and make love to me now." Leonard grinned knowing how serious his wife was and did what she requested. "Come on stop thinking about it and lets get things rolling..." Leonard hurried as fast as he could because he didnt want to miss his window to make love to Penny. He just hoped he could last awhile.

As the evening came to this Saturday night, Penny and Leonard had group dinner over at Howard and Bernedette's. The guys were in the living room playing a new video game. The women decided to go to the dining room so the guys could be boys for a few hours. Bernedette and Amy brought down three boxes of boy clothes for Penny to go through. Penny was honest and told them her and Leonard had barley bought anything for the baby yet. "Why not? You only have ten weeks to go. Before you know it, its goodbye sex, hello children crawling into bed with you while your husband is just trying to cup a fill. Its like they know and boom the mood is ruined..." Penny knew Bernedette was being serious. Then Amy and Bernedette decided to throw a baby shower for Penny.

When they got home Penny told Leonard what Bernedette and Amy had planned. "Now I just have to think of a theme." Penny told Leonard as she sat in the big arm chair as Leonard was making them a bag of popcorn. "Well how about Star wars?" Penny turned to look at him, "No!" Leonard shrugged his shoulders, he decided how long he could keep this up just to get a rise out of her, "Okay, how about Star Trek, Will Wheaton could host it?" Penny just frowned, "Hell No!" Leonard bit his lip trying not show he was enjoying this, "Okay you could..." Penny stood up with her hands on her hips looking very irrtated, "No superheros, no Pokemon, not even comic con themed either." Leonard finally let his smile show. "Calm down just trying to see how many of my ideas you would shoot down. You're quiet entertaining." Penny walked over to him and smacked his shoulder, "You smart ass, you did that on purpose?" Leonard laughed, "Yep but I do have a really good idea you might actually like but might be too nerdy for you." Penny sat at the counter as Leonard pulled out the popcorn to put it in a bowl, "Well tell me and I promise I won't be too mean about it." Leonard sat the bowl between them on the counter as Penny started eating some. "Well how about science themed? You know we could spell out baby boy from the periodic table and other expermental ideas you could find on Pinterest." Penny thought and nodded. She was actually surprised Leonard gave her a really neat idea and she liked it. Penny got up and took the bowl of popcorn, "Come on genius, you just a lot of brownie points, so I'm gonna let you pick out whatever movie you want." Then took Leonard by the hand and lead him to the couch and she handed him the remote. "Well from now on I will make sure I come up with more ideas you won't shut down. I like getting my way." Penny shot her husband a look, "Okay don't get too cocky mister or I just might change my mind." Leonard laughed, "Nope can't take it back, you gave me credit and I refuse to give it back." Penny rolled her eyes on how childish cute Leonard could be sometimes but she loved it. They settled on the couch as Penny laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. They put the popcorn between them as Leonard started the movie.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **I dont own TBBT.**

 **Week 32.**

Leonard just made it to work after having to go to Penny's weekly appointment since after the incident with their baby. He did not mind coming in a few hours late on Mondays. It gave them time to go have breakfast together and just be Leonard and Penny. He smiled as he sat at his desk just remembering earlier this morning.

Today's appointment both hit them hard. As they were waiting Penny was texting her mom about the plans they made for her, her sister, and two aunts would be flying in for the baby shower. Leonard however was playing a game on his phone, when he heard Penny, "Oh my gosh." He looked over with his face scrunched with his head tilted, "What? You okay over there?" Penny nodded as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Leonards shoulder, just to open her eyes again. "Mom was texting me about the baby shower Saturday. Then she asked if I'm excited that I'm in final stretch of pregnancy. Thats when it hit me, Wednesday we will only have eight more weeks until we are no longer just Leonard and Penny." Leonard took a moment and then suddenly felt like weak. "Wow you're right. This whole pregnancy just flew bye if you think about it. Before we know it we are going to be parents. I know what you are feeling. For twelve years its just been us well with a Sheldon in between. Its a little scary knowing the next chapter in our lives is not that far away. But you know what?" Penny lifted her head and looked at her husband while taking his hand into hers, "Hmm whats that?" Leonard used his free hand to tuck a peice of Penny's hair behind her ear as he gave her a resuring smile, "I would not want anybody else to experience this with. I'm excited to know you are going to have my... our son together." Penny stuck out her lower lip trying to fight the tears, "Hofstadter...you know how to make a woman weak in her knees. But to serious yes I'm still scared of this change, but also happy our son is going to have the most loving father." Leonard leaned in and gave his wife a kiss. Yes once every while they would bust on each other or tease about their marriage but end of the day he loved thay woman and she loved him back...

As Leonard sat at his desk and thought of a good way to surprise Penny before Saturday. He loved being romantic towards her. He loved making her feel special but first he would have to talk to Amy and Sheldon.

That evening after dinner Penny was feeling exhausted so Leonard helped her bathe in the tub then help her to bed and laid with her until she feel asleep. He could tell she did not have the same amount of energy lately plus she was more clumsy. He was sent to the couch one night because his dumbass made the remark that pregnant Penny was no different than drunk Penny. But the next morning he appoligized with flowers and breakfast in bed.

As Penny was in a deep sleep, Leonard went over to 4B to talk to Sheldon and Amy. He stood in front of them and told them his idea. Of course Sheldon did not quiet understand why Leonard wanted to do this since they were already married, but Amy explained to him it was all part of being romantic. So his surprise had began. Next he went over and made reservations to a resturant. Then called Bernedette to see if she would help with the next step and of course she was all for it. Once he was happy about this, he made his way to bed where he snuggled up to his wife.

 **Friday:**

Penny came home from work where she found Leonard setting up a game of Dugens and Dragons. Penny rolled her eyes not remembering him having game night tonight. "Hey sweetie, whats going on?" Leonard acting like he was paying more attention to setting up than his wife sonshe would not suspect a thing, "Oh guys wanted to come over sorry I forgot to ask." Penny frowned and went to the kitchen to grab a water. "Oh I just thought we made plans to go see a movie tonight?" Leonard hid his smile, "Oh I forgot, I will just cancel...I mean I have not had a guys night in forever and we can always go see a movie..." He finally looked up and saw a very pissed off Penny. "Why wont you call Amy or something?" He asked as Penny trying to show him how much she hated him right now. "You know what I will and you can sleep on the couch tonight..." Suddenly Leonard felt a cold chill down his back as Penny went straight to their room slamming the door. He took a deep breath and as much as he wanted to go in there and hug her and he tell her the whole plan, he remained calm and went on with his surprise.

Penny came out in a beautiful red dress and told Leonard that he was missing out on this as she showed off her very pregnant but hot body. Leonard tried to stay strong. Amy told he r they were dressing up to have a fun girls night. All he said was, "Yep... have fun." In response as Penny walked out the door was, "Ass!" All three guys gave him the look, "Dude you're in deep if this plan of yours dont go as planned." Boy Raj was right. "Yeah man, if this doesnt work out you can crash on our couch for a few days." He really thought about Howards offer. "To be honest I hope this as planned because trust me I dont want to be sleeping on Howards couch." Then Sheldon beamed in with his comment about how highly the divorce rate was up and all Leonard could tell him was to shut up.

As the guys played their game Leonard got ready for Penny's surpise and even went down the road to pick up flowers. When he got back up to his floor he went straight to 4B and knocked. All he heard was Amy say was, "Penny can you get that?" Leonard took a deep breath as he heard Penny respond and saw the knob turn. Then saw his beautiful wife and boy did she look pissed seeing him with flowers in his hand. "Leonard flowers are not going to fix anything this time, you really screwed up this time." Leonard looked at her confused, "How did you know I was Leonard? I'm sorry Miss but I'm looking for a Penny Hofstadter? I was told to pick her up here for our first blind date." Penny was eased up a little and trying to figure out if this is why Leonard was acting like an ass. "Is she here or not. If she stood me up just let me have it, I can take it." Penny rose an eyebrow now knowing what he was up to, "I'm sorry Leonard, I'm Penny. You are not someone I usually date but Im trying new things out." Leonard nodded, "Well Im glad you didnt slam the door in my face. I rarley go out with beautiful women like you because they reject me because Im a nerd and not some jock." Penny winked at him, "I understand, I'm tired of dating the jocks plus I find nerds a turn on..." Leonard smiled and handed her the flowers as she told Bernedette to put them in water. Then as they left for their "first date" Bernedette yelled, "Have her home by eleven or I will come and find you!" They laughed as they descened the stairs.

They made there way to the Cheesecake Factory, Penny gave him a weird look, "Why are we having dinner here?" Leonard smiled, "Well lets see I picked you up at your old apartment where we first meet. Now we are here because this was the place you worked when we first meet. And our last destination is a surprise but you can guess what it has to do with." Penny smiled big, "Im guessing it has to do with when we first met?" Leonard nodded, "Well not quiet but has to do with a first for us. I wanted to make this day very special because I wanted it to make it about just us before our son comes." Penny could not believe her husband and was feeling overwhelmed with mixed emotions. Leonard leaned over and hugged her as she hugged back. Then they went inside the resturant.

The night ended with him helping her up to the roof of their apartment. This was r represented by their first prom they had together when they were engaged. But this time it was just them and slow jazz music was playing. Bernedette, Amy, and Mallory decorted just for their friends. So Leonard and Penny danced for half an hour until they decided to move it ro their bedroom rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I dont own TBBT. Enjoy! You guys are awesome for the reviews.**

The next day was the baby shower and thanks to Leonard, Bernedette and Amy hosted ot at the Athenaeum club. Howard, Raj, Sheldon, and Stewart were the only other guys there because Penny wanted them to be there too. Raj was the only guy friend to be excited to be there, while the other three pouted about it until Bernedette handed them each a baby bottle. "If ya going to act like a bunch of babies go suck on this..." Leonard heard Bernedette and wanted to laugh but he was kind of scared she might yell at him too. So he just turned his attention back to getting food for Penny. As he walked back to his table she was talking his mother. So he rushed over to Bernedette without spilling Penny's food and begged her to get the party going. Bernedette looked over at Penny, then cocked her head smiling back at Leonard. "Oh but why?" Leonard frowned, "Oh you know why, I don't trust that woman being all nice to Penny. It freaks me out. Alsways has and always will!" Berndette chuckled, "Oh I knew that I just like seeing you sweat. But sure we can start. Plus its fun seeing the other guys complain about not having fun." Leonard smiled while shaking his head, walking back to Penny. Bernedette annouced everyone who had already had their food to sit down as she went over to Amy.

The first thing Amy and Bernedette was to ask the ask who already experienced parenthood to tell Leonard and Penny some parental advice. Leonard just rolled his eyes when it came to his mother, sister, and sister in law. Then to Bernedette and Amys amusement they went on to the first game. There were water ballons, clothe diapers, and safety pins. Then they made Sheldon be on Pennys team and Howard on Leonards team to see who would pin as many diapers on the water ballons while blinde folded. The teams sat across from each other and before they put on blind folds Penny raisedan eyebrow and looked straight at Leonard, "Games on Hofstadter!" Leonard matched her look, "Bring it Momma!" and the game was on. Penny heard a lot of complaining from all three guys that they kept poking their fingers and how wet they were getting. She was going to complain too but just hearing those three was so entertaining and hearing laughs just made her wishing someone was recording it. By the end Penny and Sheldon won seven to three. Then the next game was taste testing the babyfood and what it was. The most entertaining part about that was watching people gag on the taste or smell. They played a few more games, then came the gifts.

Most gifts from coworkers were diapers or onsies. Amy and Sheldon got the baby a book set called Physics for Babies, which Penny sarcastically said, "You didnt have to Sheldon." Sheldon smiled at Penny, "Oh you're welcome, maybe you will read them to your child and you will learn something too." She loved that big weirdo but somedays he just annoyed her even of he meant well. But Amy made things better by giving Penny a mom gift with teas, lotions, and bath salts. As for Bernedette and Howards gift was four bottles of Penny's favorite wines with lables reading, "The First Meltdown, The First Date Night, The First Girls Night, and The First Skinny Jeans." She then opened a box with a wine glass saying Mommy's sippy cup. Last gift from the couple was a onsie with a glass of wine and a baby bottle with the saying Mommy's drinking buddy! Leonard gave them a look as Penny was smiling ear to ear, "Awe you guys, I love it!" Then Leonard turning back giving Penny a double look.

As they kept opening gifts they came to Raj and Mallorys gifts. One was for Leonard and as he opened it, Penny started laughing. It was an apronapron that said Daddys Emergency Apron that came with a pacifier, rubber gloves, diapers, and a face mask. Then pulled out a onsie he read out loud, "You got this dad..." Then each hole labled head, arm, and leg. "Really Raj??? These gifts has your name written all over it!" Raj stood up, "I dont care what you think Mallory and I think its hilarious!" Leonard just rolled his eyes, then watched Penny open her gift from the couple. Firstbshe pulled out a grey and navy outfit. The shirt said, "My dad might be a physicists but my mom is the real genius!" Penny grinned at Leonard, "I like this shirt, it tells the truth." Leonard only nodded, he was smart enough to let her take the credit. Then she pulled out the matching pants and as she turned them around they had a big atom print on the backside. Then Penny pulled out the next gift which was a Mom to be Survial Kit. And then she pulled out one for Leonard that was labled Dad to be Survial kit.

Then Leonard and Penny opened the gifts from his mother, sister, and sister in law. Leonard could tell his sister picked out the gifts and thank goodness she did. First one was a grey and navy blanket personalized with their sons name on it. Then matching crib set. Leonard remembered they could not settle on a theme for their sons room so they just settled on the colors grey and navy. At last they came to Penny's mom, sister, and two aunts gifts, which was a carseat, stroller, and packnplay set with the same colors. Then opened their last gift just from Penny's mom, Susan. It was a sign to hang up in the nursery. It just displayed CHRISTIAN in the color navy.

After things were done, Penny and the girls decided Sunday they would have a girls day out with Leonards and Pennys family. Leonard was nervous about it but Penny reminded him things would be fine since Amy and Bernedette would be there just in case Susan and Beverly got into a disagreement. Plus Susan, her sister, her aunts, and herself would go Nebraska on his family New Jerserys asses if things went sour. "Damn woman I love you!" Leonard pulled Penny close to his body. "I know you do." Penny winked, then gave each other a small peck on the lips. Penny sat down and talked amoung her female relatives and the girls while Leonard and the guys cleaned up the party and put the gifts in the car.

It was past seven in the evening when they arrived home after the gang along with Penny's family went out for dinner. They went to their room to get ready for bed. Then came out and sat on the couch. As Penny was searching for something to watch, Leonard insisted her to lay down with her head on his lap. She did so, as he threw the afgan on back over Penny's body. Then began to play with Penny's hair. He noticed lately this relaxed Penny and he enjoyed it. "So did you have fun today?" Leonard smiled down at his wife as she asked the question. "You know what I did. I was so surpried everyone got along." Penny agreed with him. "I know right? But it made it so stress free. Yes Sheldon annoyed me a bit today, I still love that big weirdo." Leonard rolled his eyes but gave her a small grin, "What about me?" Penny just looked up at her husband trying to keep a straight face but did not work, "Well except Sheldon and I kicking yours and Howards ass today in that baby game, I love my king of nerds." Leonard burst with pride as he loved when his wife boosted his ego.

Penny finally settled on Fixer Upper, which Leonard to his surprise actually liked this show. Leonard kept playing with Penny's hair until he realized she was asleep. He reached behind him and laid Penny's head on a pillow as he got up. He went out to his car and brought in all the baby items. He put them in the dinning room area, which then decided he needed to clean up the area and put it in storage. Then would have to talk to Sheldon on moving his office somewhere else. If it came down to it he would help Sheldon find a new office area near home. He also would have the guys come over to put things in storage and hopefully have all the baby items up or put away. Also have the nursery put together to surprise her when she got home tomorrow. To him it was the least he could do for his very pregnant wife. Once every item was in the apartment, he woke up Penny and helped her to bed. Leonard curled up to her and kissed her goodnight. He might have been a nerd and made mistakes every now and then, he always made sure Penny was taken care of and he showed her he loved her. Before he knew it he felt very exhausted and made sure one hand was on Penny's pregnant stomach before he feel asleep because for the past seven weeks that was the only way he could get a good night sleep.

As soon as Penny left in the morning, Leonard was on a misson. First he talked to Sheldon. Despise the change, Sheldon approved to move his things back to his aprtment until the time being. The one thing Sheldon understood is that a child was very important to parents. Then Raj and Howard came over and helped them move things and put things in storage. Leonard set up the pack in play in the dinning room area and put the stroller and carseat in the corner area. Then took the crib out of the box that had been sitting in his closet for a week that him and Penny picked out. It was like he went into dad mood and had the whole nursey set up. He even went to a baby store to pick up baby mattress, a changing table with a dresser that matched the crib and a glider chair with a footstool for Penny for those late night feedings that they picked out a week agho. He barrowed a Uhaul truck to bring the stuff home. Once he was done Leonard and the guys tidy up things. They left right before Penny arrived home.

He sat at the bottom steps and waited for Penny to walk through those doors. Once she did, she was surprised, but grateful because her feet were hurting. So Leonard helped her walk up and asked her how the day was. There was only one occassion she had to tell Beverly off but other than that they had an awesome time. As they arrived on the fourth floor in front of 4A Leonard told Penny to close her eyes. At first she was curious but did it anyways. Once Leonard told her to open them she was shocked how the dinning area looked and Leonard could tell she wanted to cry but was holding it back. He then took her in front of Sheldons old room which she was confussed but as soon as he opened the door, Penny was crying happy tears. The nursery was perfect. On the walls hung the sign with their sons name on it and the picture frame with their sons heartbeat. The chesnut wooded crib went perfect with the colors they picked out. Then as soon as Leonard sat her in her new glider she put her feet up and looked completely comfortable. He sat on the floor next to her, "I'm guessing I get brownie points tonight?" Penny laughed, "Yes and maybe more!" with a smile and a sexy wink right there she knew dispite their ups and downs as husband and wife, Penny loved him. He might have thought Penny was too good for him, but to her, she felt the same way about him. She rested her head back against the chair as she felt her gliding stop. She opened one eye and saw two brown eyes full of lust and love. She held out her hand as Leonard took it and helped her up out of the chair. He then guided them to their bedroom. All she wanted to do was whatever he wanted to do before Monday rolled around for yet another Doctors appointment and work for both of them.


	20. 19 TEASER

**Chapter 19 Teaser!!!!** **Week 37.**

Penny was putting on ther last touches of her makeup while getting ready for work. She was home alone since Leonard had to be work few hours earlier than usual due to some new information he discovered on his laser experment. As she applied the eyeliner when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She dropped her eye liner and one clentched to the sink and the other to her lower abdomen because this pain was the worst she ever felt.

Sheldon was mad because the University made him take a week off for vacation. So he decided to call an Uber. He was just locking up when he heard a scream. His head turned slowly looking towards 4A. He knew that scream. That was Penny's scream. He walked across the hall and just like old times, knock knock knock "Penny!" knock knock knock, "Penny!" He went for a third last time knoc knock knock and before he could say her name..."Dammit Sheldon get the hell in here I think I'm in labor!" Sheldon eyes grew big and felt a little overwhelmed, "Sonnnn of a biscuit!"


	21. Chapter 1920

**Chapter 19 teaser and chapter 20. Hope you e** **njoyed the teaser... Okay sometimes I am a sucker for those Shenny moments.**

Week 37.

 ** _Penny was putting on ther last touches of her makeup while getting ready for work. She was home alone since Leonard had to be work few hours earlier than usual due to some new information he discovered on his laser experment. As she applied the eyeliner when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She dropped her eye liner and one clentched to the sink and the other to her lower abdomen because this pain was the worst she ever felt._**

 ** _Sheldon was mad because the University made him take a week off for vacation. So he decided to call an Uber. He was just locking up when he heard a scream. His head turned slowly looking towards 4A. He knew that scream. That was Penny's scream. He walked across the hall and just like old times, knock knock knock "Penny!" knock knock knock, "Penny!" He went for a third last time knock knock knock and before he could say her name..."Dammit Sheldon get the hell in here I think I'm in labor!" Sheldon eyes grew big and felt a little overwhelmed, "Sonnnn of a biscuit!"..._**

 **Chapter 20**

Sheldon hurried opening the door to see Penny standing in the hallway holding onto edge of the wall. She had her head down trying to catch her breath from walking. Plus it also looked like she was in pain. Sheldon hurried over to her, "By the way you are hunched over you could be having a contraction." Penny looked up at him frowning, "Oh really Sheldon I thought I just threw out my back from riding a horse. Of course I know I am having a contraction this is the second one in ten minutes. Now help over to my desk so I can get my phone and call 911." Sheldon looked at her with confusion, "You don't need to, my Uber driver will be here shortly, I can have him drop you off..." Penny sighed as Sheldon helped her to her desk. "You know Sheldon it would be nice if you would stay with me until Leonard arrived." Sheldon gave her another look of confusion, "But why?" Penny rolled her eyes as she was trying to control her breathing, "Because Sheldon its called being scared and it would be nice to have someone that I love there." Sheldon huffed as he helped Penny sit down by her desk as he took her phone to call Leonard for her, "Okay fine only because you are my friend." Penny gave him a small smile as she listened to Sheldon call her husband. "Oh hello Leonard...because she is quite the damsil in distress...Oh come on Leonard its not that hard to think about since you claim to be intelligent...There you go!!! I'm taking her... No an Uber...Okay Penny is giving me a look...She looks mad..." Penny could feel another contraction coming on."For goodness sake...Leonard just hang up and get to the damn hospital!!!" She swore those two talked more than she did, so Sheldon hung up, "Okay okay, jeez just trying to help you two out." Penny shopk her head quick with an eyeroll, "Unbelievable Sheldon...Oh oh okay..." Penny clung onto the chair as yet pain ran through her body. Sheldon had no clue what to do so he place his hand over hers and patted it, "There, there, the pain will pass through..." Penny opened one eye, she really wish she could kill him right now but was going to take all the confort she could get right now. Once the pain faded she was going to thank Sheldon but turned to see him walking towards the hall way. "Where are you going?" Sheldon then turned to look at her, "Well the Uber driver is here, so I texted him back we had change of plans and had to rush over to the hospital and Leonard told me your emergency bag is in your bedroom. So now I am getting ready to call the hospital to know you are on your way." She nodded and thanked him, he wasn't that bad just had weird ways of doing things.

Penny sat there less than a minute before Sheldon came back. He helped her up as he also carried her phone and bag. Then helped her slowly walk down the stairs. Once outsude the Uber driver saw a very pregnant woman with his weekly strange costumer. He got out and helped them. In no time they were at the hosptial.

Once they pulled up to the emergency doors, Penny and Sheldon saw a very worried Leonard pacing back and forth bitting his finger nail. The car stopped and Leonard looked up and ran to it. He opened the door and helped Sheldon get Penny out of the car. "Well since you're here, I'm going to go now." Leonard looked at his friend with big eyes, "Sheldon buddy can you please stay...I mean its not what you might not call a day off but it would mean alot to us." Sheldon looked at both of them as Leonard helped Penny get in a wheel chair that he got as he was waiting, and Penny still had that scared look on her face as Leonard had that stupid plead look. "Hmmm...Oh all right!" Sheldon paid the Uber driver and then followed Leonard pushing Penny into the hospital.

Leonard was checking in Penny, as she sat with Sheldon. She reached over and took his hand as he looked over to her. He did not know how to respond because to him this situation was uncomfortable yet exciting at the same time. "Sheldon, sweetie, thank you for staying. If you would like you can stay in the waiting room. It would mean a lot if you would call Amy and ask her to come. And also call the others but Leonard amd I want them to come after the baby is born." Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "Alright... You know Penny, myself I would be terrified becoming a father but with Amy and our friends I would find it also comforting." Penny gave him a small smile. "Well that's how I'm feeling right now." Penny let go as Leonard and a nurse came over and the nurse pushed Penny to an elevator and the guys followed.

As they got to the to delevery rooms, Sheldon felt conflicted but happy so he gave them both a hug and began to call Amy. Then it was just Leonard and Penny beyond the doors. Leonard walked up next to Penny and grabbed her hand as she neared another contraction. Leonard almost regreted it because she had on hell of a grip. But he bit at his lip as he caught a glance of the nurse who was trying to keep on her composure. If the nurse only knew his wife was stronger than he was she would know how hard Penny squeezed. But Leonards attention went back to his wife as he tried keeping her calm and encourging her.

They finally made it to the delivery room. The nurse and Leonard helped her up. Penny was then directed to go in the rest room to change into her gown but gave Leonard her puppy eyes, "Sweetie, can you please help me?" Leonard gave her a side hug and a kiss on her forehead, "Of course!" He was full of pride. As he helped her to the rest room, Penny had to sit down just collect her thoughts. So Leonard helped her sit down as he saw tears run down Penny's face, then burried her face into her hands. So he went back to the room amd grabbed the sitting stool. He brought it back and sat in front of Penny, "Hey..." She looked up, Leonard reached over and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Is everything okay?" Penny shook her head, so Leonard the grabbed her hands and pulled closer to her and landed both sets of hands to his chest amd Penny gave him a small smile. "Okay, then whats going on?" Penny took a deep breath as she looked into Leonards eyes, "I'm scared to death. Not becoming a mom. But how real everything is coming to be and giving birth. Plus I'm only thrity seven weeks... What if something is wrong with our baby?" Penny couldn't help it but tears were building up again. Leonard could not help it, he let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around her as she layed her head on his shoulder and hugged back. As he held all he wanted to do was try his best to encourage her, "Penny, Im terrified too. Becoming a dad...well it is scary...now that it's actually happening soon. But I'm ready... with you." Penny leaned up and looked at Leonard and smiled. Leonard smiled back, "And yes I am also scared something might be wrong since he is coming three weeks ealry. And Im sure Bernedette will be jealous that you were early unlike her two. But anyways you have an amazing doctor and these nurses are the best in our area. Plus if something doesn't go as planned the NICU is on the next floor. But lets not worry about that right now. Lets focuse on you getting this gown on and trying to make you as comfortable as possible until its time." 'Damn him' is what Penny was thinking because he always knew when to make things better. "Okay..." Penny took another deep breath and kissed her husband, "Have I told you lately that I love you and you are the best husband ever." Leonard smiled, "No not today...But remember you said it and if I say something or do something stupid you can't get mad at me, because I'm the best husband ever!" For the first time she laughed as he laughed with her. Then he finally helped her get the gown on and helped her back to the delivery bed.

Once she was settled, Leonard went to the nurses station to let them know Penny was ready. He walked back in with the nurses. One got Penny all set up as the other one asked her questions about her contractions, if her water broke, and then checking how far she was dilated. She was sitting at seven centimetres. Leonard then went to get her ice chips and to see if Amy was here. Not to his surpise she was sitting with Sheldon. So he went out to the waiting room and told them Penny and him wanted them to come back so they could talk.

As Leonard opened the door tonthe delivery he saw Penny had her eyes closed. He told Sheldon amd Amy to find a spot to sit down. As he sat by Penny's left side on the bed, she opened her eyes and took Leonards hand once more. Then looked to her left to see Sheldon trying to figure out what spot to sit in. "Sheldon, just sit down...it won't even take that long." Penny was trying to be patient with her friend. He finally found a quick spot as Leonard and Amy gave him a frustrating look. Then Amy looked back her best friend, "So how are you feeling Bestie?" Penny closed her eyes, "Well I can discribe it but I don't want those kind of images running through your husbands head. So I will just tell you, its exhausting and painful every ten minutes or so. Doctor Reynolds is hoping in the next three to five hours or so we can get things rolling. But enough about that, Leonard and I want to talk about yuo u two." Sheldon and Amy looked confused and worried. Leonard gave his wife a kiss on the hand as he decided to tell them, "It is nothing horrible and Sheldon you might object to it. But just remember your wife is always right all the time and if you don't accept this you might be sleeping on the couch for along time." Sheldon then frowned and looked over at Amy who was grinning ear to ear. "Well why would she do that?" Penny couldn't help but to butt in, "Because sweetie she always is." Leonard only nodded as Penny gave him 'You better agree,' look. "Anyways Sheldon...Amy... Penny and I talked about it last week and decided that we want you two be our sons God Parents...and Sheldon before you come up with a logically reason behind Godparents..." Leonard had to pause for a second, "Lets just say I will kick you in the ass because you and Amy are our best friends and we could not think of two better people to honor our request..."

Once Amy and Sheldon agreed they decided tonleave the hospital for awhile. Penny wanted Leonard to stay close so she scooted over a little so Leonard could fit on the bed with her. So he laid on his side and his hand automatically went to Penny's stomach. Penny turned on the tv and decided to rest as much as she could before her next contraction or before the nurses came back to check on her. But next thing she knew Leonard was asleep. She rolled her eyes and decided to close her eyes too just to see if it would help her relax.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Thanks for the reviews...I know I cant make everyone happy but still apperciate the reviews. I think since Leonard amd Penny feel like Shamy would be theor choice on God Parents. Trust me I thought of Bernie and Howard would make excellent God Parents. But Lenny were Shamys best man and maid of honar. Plus I think deep down Penny felt bad that she never made Amy her maid of honor. The reason asking to Sheldon to stay was to wait for Amy to show up so they coucould talk to them about being God parents. Anyways Can't wait for tonights episode. Go Leonard! Love Johnny! Anyways here is the next** **Chapter...**

Penny had woken up due to a high pain contraction. She leaned and grabbed a rail because this one felt worse. As she breathed through the pain heard a whisper and felt one hand rubbing her lower back as another stroked her hair, "Breath Penny breath, Im right here." If she was not in so much pain she would have kissed Leonard. As the pain started to settle she leaned into Leonard as he kissed her cheek. Then he leaned over her and looked over at the tocodynamometer. Then settled back where he once was and pulled Penny closer to him, "No wonder you were in such pain, that was your biggest contraction yet." Penny rolled her eyes, "Good eye Einstein, you just figured out the obvious!" Leonard laughed as started to get up. Penny made herself roll onto her back and than pushed herself to sit up some, "What are you doing?" Leonard stretched as he stood up, "The nurse woke me up about ten minutes ago and asked me to go get her once you woke up to check you...well you know where!" Penny smiled lightly not quiet awake and get still trying to recover that huge contraction, but Leonard was cute when he got flustered when discussing her lady parts in situations like this. "Okay good, because I now have to go..." Leonard took a second to register what she was meaning, "Ooooh okay." Then leaned down and kissed her. Then walked into the nurses station to get their nurse.

Once back into Penny's delivery room, the nurse unhooked the tocodynamometer and heart monitor. Leonard and the nurse helped Penny sit up, but once she did that is when her water broke. "Well I don't think you have to go now." Penny darted her eyes to her husband felling slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about Mrs. Hofstadter. Happens all the time but as for your husbands shoes..." Penny and Leonard both looked down seeing his shoes soaked, then looking back at each other, "Sorry I ruined your favorite pair of shoes that I never liked." Leonard frowned for a second then gave her a side hug, "Penny that is the least of my worries right now and you said this pair looked good on me..." Penny gave him a cheesy grin and a shrug of her shoulders. Leonard shook his head as the nurse came back with a housekeeper and a clean gown, fresh linens, and some crocs for Leonard to wear for the time being.

Leonard helped Penny to get a clean gown on, then walked her back to her bed. He sat next to her and took off his shoes and socks and put them in a plastic bag probably knowing there was no saving them. Then put on a pair of crocs. Penny looked over, "Those are even uglier than your pair of shoes." Leonard raisedan eyebrow at his wife, "Well if someone did not ruin them I would not be wearing these uncomfortable crocs." Penny crinckled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Leonard as it made him laugh.

Penny was finally set back up and Doctor Reynolds walked in the room. "How is my favorite couple?" Penny was about to say something when a contraction hit. Leonard grabbed Penny's hand as she squeezed it. Penny was in tears as Leonard tried to comfort her. Doctor Reynolds rushed over to Penny's other side as she put her hand on he lower abdomen and moved it around to different parts of the stomach as she also watched the tocodynamometer and heart monitor. Penny was clenching her teeth trying not to scream and taking deep breaths. Finally once it passed through, Doctor Reynolds decided to check how much further Penny had to go.

Leonard wiped Penny's hair away from her face as she plopped her head on her pillow. Leonard really hated seeing her in so much pain. He leaned over and kissed her, "I'm sure it hurts and it breaks my heart seeing you in this much pain...but maybe think about getting an epidural?" Penny was about to say something when Doctor Reynolds interrupted. "Penny that choice is still open. I know you said you were wanting a natural birth but if the pain is too much we can get an epidural in the next twenty minutes or so. Plus you are only at seven and half centimeters, still two and half to go until we start to push." Penny closed her eyes wanting her son stop being stuborn, then opened back open slightly. "Oh God...this has felt like time is being still." She looked at the clock and saw that it had only been four hours since she went into actual labor at the apartment. She then looked over at Leonard who had the saddest, worried puppy eyes ever, then looked up at Doctor Reynolds, "As much as I did want a natural birth, these contractions feel like they are getting worse. So yes I would like an epidural." She felt defeted.

Half an hour later she was sitting at the edge of the bed bent over slightly holding her husbands hands. She was looking at him as he was making faces at her trying to distract her. Then suddenly Leonard turned more pale than usual. "Whats the matter sweetie?" Leonard took small breaths to get his composure back, "Well good thing you can't see behind you. Just seeing a glance of that needle makes my back hurt." Penny tired to hold in her laughter as the nurse instructed her to breath in and out as the anesthesiologist began to give the epidural.

Once Penny was settled back into bed. She was starting to feel comfortable except for some small preassure when a contraction hit. But the nurse instisted her it would be good idea to get a small nap in before she came back in. Leonard scooted the reliner chair closer to Penny and held her hand as he turned the tv back on and found that Dr. Who was on. "Really Leonard...Dr. Who is what we are going to watch while at anytime I could give birth to our son..." Leonard lowered his head knowing he had lost, but to redeem himself he leaned up and gave Penny a kiss, "I should have known you would have played that card sooner or later... I will find something you will enjoy...but its back to Dr. Who if you take a nap." Then gave Penny another kiss. Sat back down as one hand had the remote as the other held her hand. Leonard flipped through the channels until Penny told him to stop on "Pretty Woman". She was happy about her choice because she heard Leonard sigh.

She was watching a good ten mintues of the movie when she felt herself nodding off. So she gave in and decided to take a nap. But before Penny got into a good sleep, she felt a lot of pressure where it felt very uncomfortable. Penny bolted awake looking over at Leonard, and of course he was into whatever was on tv. "Leonard!" Leonard jumped alittle from Penny startlingly him, then looked at her. The look on her eyes was pure unsettling. He stood up and pushed the chair back in place and took her hand back on his. "Do you want me to go get the nurse?" All Penny could do was nod, whatever this feeling was it was not normal. Leonard looked over her and she was having contraction right after another and they were big ones. He had trhis feeling it was time. He gave his wife one more look and ran to the nurses station.

Penny watched as Leonard and her nurse rushed back in. The nurse checked as Leonard was back to her side. Sure enough she was close enough to give birth. "I can't believe this is happening Penny!" Leonard was full excitement, but Penny was torn between excited and over whelmed. "Leonard just hold my hand please." Leonard gave his wife a huge grin and he took her hand and kissed it. As the nurse paged Doctor Reynolds, Leonard could not help but encourage Penny and watch their nurse and another perpare the delivery room. Then they asked Leonard to help them to position Penny since she numb from the waist down. To Penny it felt like everything was moving way to fast, but when the nurse asked Leonard if he would like to sit behind Penny to help her, she calmed down a bit.

"You are going to do amazing, you know that?" Leonard said behind Penny as she settled between his legs and leaned against his chest. "I will try." Penny was trying hard getting those words out of her mouth as she felt the pressure keep building up. Before she knew it Doctor Reynolds walked in getting the dressing on as two other nurses held her legs in the stirrups since they were numb. Then Leornad took both of her hands so she had something to squeeze onto. Then he helped her sit up some more as she heard the words "Push!"

As helping Penny, Leonard heard a few choice words and "You are never having sex with me again!" from her. But he did not take it personally, he just kept kissing on top of her head and telling her she was doing amazing. Then he was about to cry when the doctor said she saw the head. Then he clung onto Penny when he heard crying and it was not him nor Penny. He knew it was his son and then the doctor said, "He's here." He moved as Penny laid back a little and watched his son being laid on Penny's bare chest. For the first time in a long time he felt weak in his knees as tears clouded his vision. His wife wrapped her arms around their small child and kissed the top of his head. He felt complete love right there. Then Doctor Reynolds asked if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. He wiped his tears and nodded.

Penny watched Leonard and fell in love with him all over again. And the little baby laying on her chest she felt a whole new kind of love. She never wanted this moment wanted to end. Well until the nurse took him to clean him up and check him over. Leonard came to her and leaned into her ear, "You did it and he is beuatiful. I love you more than ever." Penny leaned into him and turned her head so she was only inches from Leonard, "Im so in love with you and him." Then gave him a very sleepy kiss. Then both turned their attention back to their son as a nurse was walking over to them. "His lungs sound clear and developed. Heis very healthy weighing six pounds and two ounces and nineteen and a half inches long. Now who wants to hold them?" Leonard wanted to so bad but the look in Pennys eyes he decided she should first. She took him as Leonard sat beside her in the bed and watched the woman he loved hold his beautiful son. Leonard kissed the side Penny's head and placed his hand over Penny's so he could touch her and his son at the same time, "Hello there Christian Elliot, welcome to this crazy world. Your mommy and I love you so much and there will never be a day we will never stop." Penny leaned into her husband and just to take it all in.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**... **I have two more chapters up my sleeve so enjoy this chapter...**

After everything was cleaned up and everything was settlng down, the nurse helped Penny learn to breast feed and joked how Christian took after Leonard favoring the left. Leonard joked back telling Christian he better start favoring the right one because he clamed the left one long time ago. Penny rolled her eyes with shaking her head on how Leonard was being Leonard. Few minutes later, the nurse helped Penny switch as Leonard watched not only to know if he needed to help Penny but also to him it was amazing his two favorite people where having a bonding moment.

Not for to long Leonard wanted to be closer. "May I join you in bed?" Leonard could not help being playful adding a wink. Penny scrunched up her face trying to be serious but Leonard just looked cute. After a few seconds of thinking trying to hide her smile, "Damn you Leonard, fine..." Leonard grinned ear to ear as Penny scooted over some. Leonard sat next to Penny in the bed and put hhis arm around her and watched. He could not help how radiant she looked even though her hair was in a messy pony tail, no makeup, and looked beyond exhausted, she was glowing with happiness.

Leonard did not know how long he was just sitting there just being amazed until he heard Penny, "You want to burb him?" Leonard looked at Penny with pure excitement. He was finally was going to hold his son only being born only half hour before. "That would make me very happy, but I might need some help," He gave the nurse a pleading look as he necer done this before. The nurse came over to Leonard's side and helped him handle his son and positioned him just right on Leonards shoulder. He moved his arm that was over Pennys shoulder and lighty started to burp Christian.

Penny covered herself and laid on her side to get as comfortable as possible, since the epidural had worn off, and propped herself up and watched her husband and their son. Once Leoanrd got the hand of things the nurse let them be for a few minutes just to be alone as a new family. "Would it be selfish of I don't want anyone to show up?" Penny gave her husband a pleading look as her shook his head. "I dont think so. Just the three of us makes me feel like the happiest man right now. I don't need science to explain this one just to appreciate it."

After two hours getting use to becoming a family, the nurse took Christian to get a health checkup. Leonard helped Penny get dressed in one of her own "Mommy gown" as she called it. Then as the nurse helped Penny walked down the hall to her own private room as Leonard took her emergency bag and phone.

Penny was settled in the bed and felt like she could not stay awake any longer. So she kissed Leonard and feel asleep until the nurse brought Christian back to their room. Leonard sat on the pull out couch and decided to update everyone. The first people he called was Pennys parents. He waited until he heard Wyatt's voice. "Hello?" Leonard could not hold back anymore. "Hi Wyatt, is Susan near by?" It took a second when Wyatt told him he was on speaker phone. He had not called them since this morning on his way to the hospital. "Well about two and half hours ago Christian made his apperance." He could hear the excitment in their voices and Susan would wait until Penny and Christian was home to fly in so she could help out for a few weeks. Leonard agreed to keep her updated. Once he hung up, he saw he had a text from Howard, ' **Hey we are all gathered waiting for the big announcement since Amy and Sheldon told us.** **So happy for you two!'** Leonard smiled knowing he should video chat their group of friends. He turned on video chat amd waited for Howard to answer. Once he answered he saw everyone gathered Howards computer. He told the group Penny was asleep for right now and Christian was getting a health check but he was beautiful. He told everyone that tomorrow would be better day to visit. Then he went on down the line and called his dad. Finally he decided to call his mother because that way she at least knew he was a proud father. But he was kind of glad his call went to voicemail. So he left a message, "Hello mother, its me Leonard. Just want to let you know Penny gave birth to our son Christian. If you want to call later Penny should be up. Well have a good day."

As soon as he ended the call the nurse was wheeling in Christian. He put down his phone and hurried over to the bassinet. "You have one healthy boy there, passed all his test. And from the looks of it, Daddy, you want to hold him." Leonard beamed ear to ear, "You bet I do!" Leonard went over to the glider to sit as the nurse placed him in his arms. He was wrapped in a green swaddle blanket and a green beenie hat. He knew under that beenie was light brown hair and under those closed eyes the color was dark blue. He could already tell he had Penny's nose. Christian was the perfect combination between him and Penny. Leonard leaned closer to his son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well Daddy it looks like you are comfortable. Before I go, he was just changed and probably need to wake up Mommy soon since its been awhile since he last ate." Leonard looked up and thanked the nurse as his attention went back to his sleeping son.

After awhile Leonard turned on the television to have at least to have some noise because he was starting to fall asleep while rocking his son. Then he felt Christian stir and started to fuse. "Shhh its okay my Frodo." Then out of the blue he heard a very sleepy Penny, "You just did not call our son Frodo after Lord of the Rings." Leonard looked over at Penny with a mischievous smile. "Sooo?" Penny rolled her eyes at Leonard, "Sooo...Crap I'm not going to win on the nicknames am I?" Leonard smiled bigger as Penny couldn't hold back at hers, "Okay fine, now give me our son so I can feed him and love on him too." Leonard got up and walked over and gently places Christian in Penny's arms. Then he helped her get situatrated to feed thier son, followed by a kiss on each other lips.

Not to Penny's surprise Leonard laid next to them propering himself on his side. Penny really liked how Leonard was assertive to make sure he was right there if she need help with feeding or just anything. Penny leaned her head onto Leonard's, "I hate to sound cheesy but I blame you, but I almost dont want this to end. Once we leave, reality is going to suck." Then she sat back up as Leonard laid his head on her shoulder watching their son. "I agree with you but I think the hospital would frown upon on us if we moved in here just to hide from our friends and family. But speaking of family, your mom will be flying in a few days. I think she wants to help out. And as for our friends they might stop by tomorrow for just for a quick visit." Leonard heard Penny sigh knowing she was really liking alone time with him and their son. The only interruptions they had so far was with the nurses. Leonard sat up as her watched Penny burp Christian. He reached over and took off his sons beenie and softly stroked his brown hair.

Leonard got up once Penny was done feeding Christian and went over to the bassinet and grabbed a pacifier to give to him to sooth him as Penny changed him as Leonard helped. Once Christian was back wrapped up and asleep, Leonard put him in his bassinet. Then he helped Penny to the shower area so she could feel somewhat normal again. Once she was settled in, Leonard took Christian baclnto the nurses for a awhile as he went in search for a snack for his wife. When he came back, Penny was already back in bed looking refreashed. He handed her some water and a pastrami sandwich. "Oh thank good I'm starving..." She took her first bite and closed her eyes enjoying it. Leonard smiled as he sat next to her in the bed eating a ruben sandwich with no swiss. "Not the best sandwich but when you have not ate since breakfast it taste good enough." Penny nodded in agreement. It was now four in the afternoon and as they were finishing their sandwiches the nurse came in to give them a menu to order their celebration dinner.

After a little while Christian was back in the room. Leonard made sure Penny was fine with him as he ran home to get shower himself and his bag of clothes. He was not worried about shaving even though it was unlike him not to go unshaved. But when he returned back at the hosptial Penny was facetiming his mother. But ended it when she saw Leonard, she knew he was still on edge with her. Leonard walked over to Penny and Christian who was asleep in the bassinet. He leaned over and kissed the top of his sons head, then crawled in next to Penny, "So what did my mother have to say?" Penny smiled at him shyly as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you know, she asked why you were in the delivery room when you were not the one giving birth and if we are going to celebrate his birthdays since I was the one gave birth." Leonard closed his eyes rubbing his temples. "Dont worry I told her how we raise Christian is our way noone elses. And also told her that yes you were not the one that have birth, you are still the father and I could not have done it without you." Leonard opened his eyes and took his hands and put them on Penny's cheeks and pulled her in for a full kiss.

As all three were laying in bed watching tv Leonard had a fun idea. So he got up and grabbed his and her phones. "What are you doing?" Leonard came back smiling his cheesy grin which made Penny shake her head not knowing what he had on his mind. He crawled back in, "Well only got a few pictues of Christian after he was born and now we are here together and thought we could take some family selfies." Penny thought it was actually a neat idea. So the first picture they took was them both kissing Christian on the cheeks. Then Penny asked Leonard to take off his glasses, so he did. They looked at the phone with them both wide eyed looking both scared while Christian asleep between them. Penny added the caption, **'HELP!!!! How did this happen????'** Then added this certain picture to both of their social media accounts. They waited a little longer and posted the first picture they took with the caption, **'So in love!'**.

Rest of the evening they ate their celebration dinner and cuddled with each other as their son barley leaving their arms. Leonard refused to leave Penny's side to sleep on the pull out couch. By the third time the nurses insisted him not sleeping with her they had given up. Penny was glad Leonard fought with them because he made her safe and loved. Christian just made everything better.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I have had fun writing this story because going in Lenny's world is a blast and they are one of the more realistic married couples on television. I have one more chapter after this one.**

The next morning after eight in the morning, Penny called her work to talk to HR to get her materity leave active. She decided to take the maximum length of twelve weeks. At the same time Leonard was on the phone with Janine Davis on why he had to leave work early and now would take his two weeks vacation. He was not surprised that she congratulated him because she was still nice to him even tough he made an ass out of himself plenty of times in front of her.

Then after Christian was feed and Penny finished pumping, she decided to take a shower while Leonard rocked their son. About five minutes later Leonard had been watching the SYFY channel when ge heard music from the shower room. He turned the tv on mute and from the music he heard Penny singing. An evil grin formed on Leonards face and looked down at Christian who was still wide awake sucking on his pacifer, "Shhh we got to be quite." Leonard got up while Christian still snugged in Leonards left arm. His free hand he grabbed his phone and walked over and opened the door quitely opened the shower room door and with some adjustment turned on the video and recorded Penny singing behind the shower curtian to Spice Girls. He loved when she was in her care free personality. Once he heard the water turened off he stopped recording and quietly shut the door. But as he turned around he about had a heart attack. "If Penny finds out shes gonna kick your ass." Bernedette scared him but luckly his reaction he held onto Christian tighter.

"Damn Bernedette you almost drop my son." She frowned, "No I didn't and just the way I snuck up to you is just an example how you shouldn't sneak up on your wife. Now give me your son." Bernedette could be so mean but hard not to listen to her as she held out her arms. So Leonard carefully gave her his son. He sat on the edge of the bed as Bernedette sat in the glider rocking Christian. "Leonard you dont need to watch me remember I have two kids of my own." Leonard gave her a nervous smile, "I know, its just you are the first to hold him not being Penny, a nurse, or I. I know I can trust you its just...its hard to explain." Bernedette knew how he felt being a first time parent, seeing someone else hold your child for the first time was a very strange feeling. "Yeah I know, it don't make sense and science could never explain the feeling." Just as Leonard was going to agree with her they heard the shower room door open and Penny walking out. They both looked and saw Penny bright up seeing Bernedette. She walked over and gave her friend a hug and then sit next to Leonard. "You two really did a great job making an adorable baby. I cant even rock both my babies like this anymore, so this is nice." Penny and Leonard thanked her as they ended up talking with her for forty-five mintues until Bernedette had to go back to work. Leonard was over excited to hold his son again to him. Bernedette was even that lucky to hold him that long.

Few hours later Doctor Reynolds to check on Penny and how she was feeling. She checked her stitches to make she had not torn any from tearing while she gave birth. While checking her doctor resured her that the lower abdominal pain was just afterpain with no concerns and that she would see Penny in six weeks. Then they had to watch parenting videos and sign some papers. Finally that meet Christian's pediatrician, Doctor Alley, to Leonard the doctor was too young and too good looking to be a doctor just the way Penny was looking at him. Leonard was glad when he left the room. "I saw the way you were looking at him!" Leonard gave his wife a disapproving look as he handed Christian to Penny for a feeding. Penny chuckled, "Whaattt? Bernedette said he was a very good doctor and I would have to agree with her. He seems very good with Christian..." Then she bit her lip trying not to laugh at Leonards facial expression. "No the way you were looking at him. He's blonde, blue eyed , tall, and has big muscles. He is what you call eye candy." Penny couldn't hold back and trying her hardest to feed Christian, "Sounds like you have a crush on Dr. Alley. Not me!" Leonard frowned even more, "Oh just shut up!" Leonard crossed his arms and sat on the couch seeing Penny still laughing hard. He could not stay mad at her though, he tried not to smile but did not work.

As the day went on Raj, Mallory, and Howard came for a short stay. Then before dinner Sheldon and Amy visited. But Leonard and Penny was glad once there were no more visitors. After dinner, Penny and Christian got the okay to leave the next morning.

Once Friday morning came, Penny signed her and Christians discharge papers. The nurse went down with Leonard to approve the car seat base was installed properly and then came back up as Penny dressed in a beautiful sun dress that was fit for a nursing mother. Then Leonard dressed Christian in an outfit Penny bought the week before. They made sure they had everything and Christian was properly in his carseat. They said goodbye to the nurses and were on their way home as a family of three for the first time.

 **Six weeks later...**

Penny was sitting at Dr. Reynolds office for her checkup. She was thankful Amy took a day off to watch Christian so she at least could have a few hours to herself. As Penny sat there she thought about the first couple weeks were nice. Leonard had spent two weeks at home plus her mom stayed. When her mom noticed when Penny and Leonard were getting on each other nerves or just looked tired, Susan would take care of Christian. Just so they could take a nap or go on a date night. Now that Leonard had been back to work for four weeks, he would pitch in. He would draw her a bath, make sure she would have time to herself, or even to make sure she would have girls night. But to have time to themselves their friends would pitch in to watch Christian.

As she was called back to the exam room, Penny was checked over and then Dr. Reynolds gave her the okay to resume sex if she was comfortable enough. Once she left she called Amy to check up on Christian and to let her know she might be another hour. Her plan was to make a pit stop at Cal Tech to visit a very smart physicists. She pulled up and parked the car, but before she got out she had a rush of butterflies in her stomach. She pulled down the visor and looked herself in the mirror, "Okay Penny, no reason to be nervous. You have had sex with Leonard in his lab plenty of times." She smiled at herself feeling like a teenage girl again about to loose her virginty, except itonly had been a little over seven weeks since she made love to her husband and she was very experienced woman when it came to sex. She took one last deep breath and headed towards her husbands lab.

Leonard was sitting at his desk feeling frustrated that something was not right with his new experiment. And latley he had been showing his frustration at home with Penny and he hated that. That was why he would recommend her to do her own thing for awhile so they would not be on edge with each other. A sudden knock at his lab door brought him back to reality. He got up and to his surprise Penny was standing right in front of him with a huge smile on her face. He gave her a questionable look, , "What are you doing here?" Before he knew it her lips were crashed onto his. She pushed him gently so he was laying back on his desk as Penny laid on top of him kissing him full force. He pulled away for a second, "Okay thats a surpirse and it feels good but why such the good mood?" Penny shook her head, "Really Leonard? Seven weeks and you cant think of one reason why I am acting like this. Sometimes I question myself if you are a genius." Leonard staired up at the ceiling for a few seconds then when it hit him and looked back at Penny with his dumbfounded look, "Oooohhhh!!!!" Penny laughed, "There ya go Leonard!" Leonard laughed with her as he pulled her face closer to his and this time he kissed her full force. Then turned into small pecks as they worked on disgaurding their clothes, "Just be easy okay." Leonard nodded at Penny's request. And no time they were making love on his desk.

Once they finished Leonard helped her get dressed, "That was amazing and all but tonight I will make sure its extra amazing and extra special." Penny smiled and gave Leonard a quick peck on the lips on how much how still much he craved her. "Awe sweetie I cant wait whatever you have up your sleeve, but I better go save Amy from Christian. Love you." Leonard then gave her a peck

on the lips, "Okay, see you in a few hours, Love you back Mrs. Hofstadter."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **This is my last chapter for this story and probably longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm already have a new story in mind. And yes it will be a Lenny story.**

 **One year later June 11, 2020:**

Penny sat at her desk trying to finish the day at lunch break and have the next day off. In this whole year they made a lot of memeories as a family of three. Somedays she couldn't believe she was scared being pregnant and becoming a mom. Now she would have not trade it for the world.

She remembered the day she had to go back to work. She felt like her heart being pulled out her chest. Leonard told her that was physically impossible jokely. But without Leonard making a huge sacrifice she would have been a stay at home mom giving up now a job that she loved. Leonard did not want her to give that up and hours of talking about it and a meeting with the board of Cal Tech, Leonard became a stay at home dad and taking a postion of an online professor for a year. Only a few hours once a week Christian had to go to the day care on campus so Leonard could use his lab to show experiments to his online students. Also in a year more everyday Christian was almost a spitting image of Leonard except him having Penny's nose and her ears. As for Leonard for turning forty just a month before, in her eyes he still looked good and still was very good in the bedroom. Penny could not help her mischievous smile thinking about when it came to her and Leonard being intimate.

Then her thoughts went to that just in a few months Leonard would be going back at working in his lab full time. Penny still was not ready for Christian to be at a day care all day but the only thing that kept her reasured is that Leonard was only five minutes away. Plus Halley and Michael attended the same day care.

Just then Penny looked at the time and any minute Leonard and Christian would be walking through her office door for lunch. And since she was leaving early, she shut down her computer and packed up all her stuff. This was another traditions of theirs now becoming a family of three. At least three days a week Leonard and Christian would pick Penny up for lunch. The other two days during the week was with the girls. But those three days for lunch she always looked forward to. But as she was finishing up her thought and packing up her things, she heard Leonard, "Hey pretty momma, you ready to go?" She looked up and smiled, "Well of course, I'm always ready to spend time with my boys!" Penny stood up and walked over to them and gave Leonard a kiss, then leaned down some to give Christian a kiss on the cheek. But doing so Christian was sneaky and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck so she couldn't move. With an open mouth Christian gave Penny a kiss on the lips and started to giggle after hearing Penny and Leonard laughed. Penny took Christian into her arms and hugged him tight, "I missed you too baby."

Once they made it to the resturant, they sat down and ordered drinks and their food. Leonard was telling her about how their realtor might have found them the perfect house, but to Penny she still was in no rush to move out of 4A. All of a sudden as Penny gave Christian his sippy cup, they heard an all to familiar voice, "Penny, Leonard, is that you?" They looked over and saw Zack and some woman on his arm walking over to them. Penny bit her lip watching the look on Leonard's face. His eyes were closed shaking his head. He did not look upset just not excited and some how it amused Penny still. She knew Leonard did not mind Zack because he was a caring big goofball but it was the fact he was the ex after their break up that seemed like ages ago. As Zack and this woman stood in front of them Penny could not hold back her smile, "I knew it was you guys!" Zack said with his goofy grin. "Hi Zack, its been awhile." Penny said deciding not to be mean. Zach frowned, "A while what?" Leonard truned to give Penny a disapproving smile, then back at Zack, "A while since we last saw you, And who is this beautiful woman?" Penny wanted to smack her hand against her forehead once Leonard ask the question. 'Oh this is going to be entertianing!' She thought to herself. "Oh this is my new fiance Diane," And Zack leaned closer to Leonard with his hand to the side of his mouth almost in a whisper, "And hey I would be more careful calling my lady beautiful with Penny right there." Zack could be so absent minded but always meant well. So Penny stood up and introduced herself and then Leonard followed. That is when Zack noticed Christian, "Whos the baby?" while pointing to their son. Leonard looked again at Penny but this time with his 'Oh please let me mess with him look.' Penny raised an eyebrow knowing no matter what Leonard was going to do it anyways. "Well Zack, he just showed up one day and so Penny and I thought why the hell not we'll just keep him." Penny sucked her lips in holding back her laughter closing her eyes. All she heard Zach say was, "Oh is that legal?" Penny opened her eyes seeing Leonard smiling ear to ear, then over to Zacks fiance who was rolling her eyes. Penny finally had enough and decided to be nice, "Zack it is when the kid is mine and Leonards." Zack smiled, "Oh okay that makes since, Leonard youre funny little guy. Trying to mess with me." Leonard snapped his fingers, "Yep I tried but you're too smart for me Zack." This time Penny kicked Leonard in the shin and mouthed 'Be nice.' Leonard rubbed his shin mouthing of course, 'Owe! Okay I will.' Leonard apologized and Zack was cool with it. The Zack mentioned how much he missed the rest of the smart guys but mostly Sheldon. So Penny felt bad on how mean Leonard was to him earlier and invited him and his finance to Christians birthday party the next day at the park. Leonard was not happy about it but Penny made sure he understood there was no harm having Zack and finance there. Leonard would just dicuss it later with her. As their food arrived they said their goodbyes to Zack and Diane. But Leonard did make sure that Penny knew he had an issue Zack coming to the party. All she told him that he would have to get over it. Leonard was getting upset and Penny knew it but ignored it. So rest of the lunch they ate and just had their attention on Christian.

On the way home they avoided talking to each other. Once they did arrived home Leonard laid Christian down in his crib since he feel alseep on the way home. Penny sat at her computer desk and checked her email. Leonard walked out and saw she still seemed pretty steamed. He felt defeated, so he came behind Penny and put his hands on her shoulder. Leonard felt her jump, "Sorry." is all he said and gave her kiss on top of her head. She took a deep breath and swivled to turn around to look up at Leonard amd gave him a stern look, "Leonard I understand Zack has always been a sore spot for you, but that was a long time ago. Zack always wanted us to be together. I only invited him because you were kind of mean to him but he has always liked you and the guys. I was just being nice." Leonard hung his head low feeling like a total ass now. Then looked back at Penny and decided to grab his own computer chair and pulled it up to Penny. He sat down and pulled her hands onto his. "Okay I was an ass towards you and a little but towards Zack. And I am completely sorry. You are right Zack is a sore spot. It was like when you saw Pryia that one day, it brought up very old feelings. But you are the woman for me like I am the only man for you." Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard, then leaned back, "Yes you can be an ass once on awhile but yes you are the only man for me well except for Christian. And of you want me to univite Zack I will." Leoanrd shook his head, "No, its fine. I'm over it. I promise." Penny gave him a questionable look but the smiled, Leonard let go of her hands and took his and pulled her face closer to hers, "You and Christian have made my life so much better even though we still have our flaws and we get on each others nerves but I would not change a thing." Then pulled her in another inch and kissed her with everything he had. Penny could not help but match the kiss.

After a little while, since Christian was still napping, Leonard left to go to the airport to pick up Penny's parents. They wanted to be there for their grandsons first birthday. When they arrived back at 4A Penny was sitting on the floor playing a game with Christian. Since it was nearing dinner time Susan and Wyatt insisted Leonard and Penny go have fun while they stayed back and spend alone time with their grandson. So Penny and Leonard invited the whole group for a last minute anything goes Thursday. They ended up going for a few drinks and food, along singing karaoke, which the friends had not done in a very long time.

As they arrived home close to ten that evening, Christian was in bed as Wyatt and Susan caught up on one of their shows. Leonard and Penny got ready for bed and then joined her parents. An hour later Penny took them to their hotel and told them she would pick them up around noon so they could help set up.

Penny arrived home she found Leonard laying on the couch with Christian asleep on his chest. As she came closer Leonard was still awake, which made him look up and smile, "He woke up and I tried every thing to get him back to sleep and this and singing to him was the only thing that worked." Penny smiled and bent down to kiss her husband and then kissed on top of Christian's head. "You are such a good dad. How about I put him to bed while you go wait for me to show you how lucky I am to have you as a husband and father of our son." Penny then winked as Leonard gave her his most cheesiest grin. She laughed quietly as she picked up Christian and walked towards his room. Leonard followed until he lightly tapped her bottom and walked passed her with a wink, making Penny shudder.

Once she laid her son down, she waited a few seconds and quietly walked out and turned on the baby monitor. She walked into her bedroom and saw Leonard laying in bed with his shirt already off and patting her side of the bed. She felt excited as she hurried putting the monitor on her night stand and crawled under the covers next to her husband. He pulled her closer noticing he was fully naked and fully aroused. As she started to kiss him, Leonard was very eager and started to strip his wife. Once her clothes flew off her, they made sweet love that night.

As morning came, Penny and Leonard made breakfast together as Christian played in pack n play. The couple could not keep their hands off each other that morning. They were not afraid to show their affection towards each other in front of Christian, but to Penny, Leonard had to keep his hands above the waist and PG. Leonard only agreed if Penny could do the same of she had the resistances. That only made Penny laugh. But they wanted Christian to grow up knowing it was okay to love, unlike how Beverly raised Leonard.

Once noon hit, the park was all decorated and all their friends and some family had arrived. They sang to Christian as Leonard and Penny helped him attack his smash cake. Then once he was cleaned up they helped him open presents. But once things were settling down, they watched Pennys parents push Christian in the swing, then Howard was chasing Michael to get his clothes back on as Bernedette was laughing, Raj was going down the slide with Halley as Mallory was at the bottom of the slide, they then watched Amy and Sheldon go for a walk, and finally watching Sterwart trying to pick up a single mom. Zack and his fiancee left early which to Leonard liked a little to much but was not going to let Penny know. But they sat there on the bench enjoying their sons life. Penny laid her head on Leonards shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing could be better than this right here, right now." Penny said as she felt Leonard nod, "I agree, but like I said in my renewed vows once but maybe not quite similar, I don't need science to prove why. I just should apperciate what I have and I do. Loving you and you loving me back means to world to me. But you giving birth to Christian made my life complete. You and our son makes my world a big bang." Penny laughed at his last part, "Kinda chessy there Leanord, but I know what you mean." With that they told each other they loved each other and then decided to get up and join their son.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment if you would like. Thank you again who enjoy it.**


End file.
